


Leo Inter Serpentes : Première Année

by bridgess



Series: Leo Inter Serpentes - Traduction Française [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Français | French, Gen, Good Slytherins, Mentor Severus Snape, Slytherin Harry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridgess/pseuds/bridgess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le récit de l'histoire originale, mais cette fois-ci, notre héro est vêtu de vert et argent, et non de rouge et doré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1 : dans lequel Harry se fait ses premiers amis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leo Inter Serpentes: First Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922767) by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum). 



> Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup à Cynical Turkey pour ton travail en tant que beta et pour me laisser te poser des questions bizarres mais urgentes à toutes les heures de la nuit. Merci aussi à thirtywhacks, qui a passé tellement de temps à disséquer les détails du monde de la magie avec moi. Je connais personne d'autre qui débâterais aussi longtemps juste pour savoir comment les cours à Poudlard sont mis en place. Notre fusion de fandom est une merveille.
> 
> Note du traducteur : J'ai décidé de traduire cette série, avec bien sûr la permission de l'auteur, que j'affectionne beaucoup. Si vous voyez des erreurs n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je recherche aussi un beta pour cette fiction donc si certains d'entre vous sont intéressés, manifestez vous !

Harry entra chez Madame Guipure seul, regardant autour de lui tous les vêtements démodés qui pendaient aux murs. Au fond de la boutique, un garçon blond au teint pâle essayait un uniforme. Harry essaya de ne pas le fixer mais c’était le premier sorcier de son âge qu’il voyait et était curieux. Serait-il capable de voir qu’Harry n’avait aucune idée de tout ce qu’il venait de voir aujourd’hui ? 

Sa rêverie fut rompue par l’arrivée de madame Guipure qui l’installa à côté du blond. Elle lui fit passer une robe de sorcier et s’agenouilla afin d’épingler l’ourlet. Harry en profita pour faire un léger sourire au garçon.

« Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ? » lui demanda Harry timidement.

« Oui, mes parents sont aller m’acheter mes autres fournitures, » répondit-il, avant d’offrir sa main à Harry. « Je suis Draco. »

« Harry, » répondit-il alors qu’il serrait la main de Draco nerveusement. De longues années dans la même école que Dudley ont rendu Harry méfiant de quiconque offrant son amitié, car cela ne se terminait jamais bien.

« Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ? Enfin, dans laquelle tu aimerais être ? » lui demanda Draco.

Harry le regarda, décontenancé. « Maison ? »

« Maison de Poudlard ! » s’exclama Draco. A la vue du regard vide de Harry, il continua. « Tu sais ; Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « J’en ai aucune idée. J’ai appris que j’étais un sorcier seulement hier, pour être honnête. J’ai été élevé par des moldus toute ma vie. »

Draco lui lança un regard étrange. « Elevé par des moldus ? Est-ce que tes parents sont des sorciers ? »

« Ils étaient – ils sont morts et j’ai été élevé par des proches moldus depuis, » expliqua Harry, un peu gêné.

« Vraiment ? Comment a tu fais pour venir ici alors ? Tout seul ? » demanda Draco.

« Non, Hagrid m’a amené. C’est le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Il m’a aidé à avoir accès à mon coffre chez Gringotts et à acheter toutes mes affaires. »

« Hagrid ? J’ai entendu parler de lui par mes parents. Ils n’auraient pas dû envoyer un professeur pour t’aider ? J’ai entendu dire que c’est ce qu’ils font avec les sangs de- ah, les nés-moldus. » Draco semblait mal à l’aise, à la surprise d’Harry.

« Aucune idée. Mais il a été utile jusqu’à présent et, regarde, » Harry pointa la fenêtre. « Il m’a acheté une glace ! »

Draco se retourna pour regarder Hagrid faire des grands signes de mains dans la rue. « Huh. Ca à l’air plutôt bon, en fait. Je pense que je demanderai à ma mère de m’en acheter une. »

« Et voilà, c’est fait, mon petit, » interrompit Madame Guipure avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre. Il la remercia et se tourna vers Draco. « Bon, j’imagine que je te verrai à Poudlard alors, » dit-il, lui souriant.

« J’imagine que oui, » sourit Draco en retour. Après ça, Harry alla payer et rejoint Hagrid dehors.

********

Le dernier mois d’Harry avec les Dursley était le plus heureux qu’il se souvienne. Il pouvait enfin leur échapper, même seulement pour l’année scolaire, et sa baguette lui et les terrifiaient tellement qu’il fut enfin tranquille. Sans corvées à faire, Harry se dévoua à lire ses manuels scolaires ; après s’être senti totalement ignorant lors de sa conversation avec Draco, Harry était déterminé à avoir au moins une compréhension approfondie de ses futures matières lorsqu’il arriverait là-bas.

Harry sentait déjà qu’il savait lesquelles seraient ses sujets préférés : défense contre les forces du mal et potions. La seule chose qu’il trouvait d’intéressant dans son livre d’histoire de la magie fut de trouver un nom pour Hedwige, sa chouette, et, bien qu’il aimait les autres livres, ils ne lui plaisait pas autant. Mais la défense … Avoir été malmené et rabaissé toute sa vie, Harry aimait l’idée d’être capable de faire face au mal qui était mentionné dans le livre. Pour les potions, Harry était habitué à cuisiner pour les Dursley depuis qu’il est assez grand pour atteindre le four. Mais ça a toujours été de la nourriture ennuyante et fade : les Dursley préféraient de la nourriture anglaise simple et des spaghettis bolognais était ce qu’il y avait de plus excitant. Harry avait impatience de faire des potions qui pourraient soigner le rhume ou faire pousser les cheveux. Après des années à avoir cuisiné de la viande et trois légumes, des potions magiques paraissaient fantastiques.

Tout cela passait dans la tête d’Harry alors qu’il regardait les Dursley partir de la gare de King’s Cross. Ils l’avaient seulement amené jusqu’à la gare car ils emmenaient Dudley à l’hôpital afin qu’on lui enlève sa petite queue de cochon. Tout en rigolant à cause du souvenir de la vengeance d’Hagrid, Harry pris un chariot pour sa malle et la cage d’Hedwige et parti chercher son train.

En regardant son ticket, Harry fut un peu confus. La plateforme 93/4 ? Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Haussant les épaules, il se mit en route pour la plateforme 9, se disant qu’il avait dû mal lire quelque chose. Cependant, quand il arriva sur place il fut de nouveau confus. La plateforme 9 était à côté de la plateforme 10 et, comme il s’y attendait, il n’y avait aucune mention de Poudlard.

Harry déplaça son chariot vers une barrière et commença à chercher dans ses poches sa lettre de Poudlard, pensant qu’il devait y avoir des instructions. Il la regarda rapidement mais ne trouva rien. Frustré, il regarda Hedwige et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Son chariot était en train de disparaitre.

Apparemment, les chariots des gares étaient tout autant obéissants que ceux des supermarchés, il pensa, alors qu’il le regardait rouler doucement dans la barrière entre les deux plateformes. Il pressa sa main timidement contre les briques et eu le souffle coupé lorsqu’elle plongea dans le mur, comme si la barrière n’existait pas ! Après avoir regardé autour de lui, Harry rassembla son courage et, agrippant les poignées du chariot, poussa.

Il eut une nouvelle fois le souffle coupé alors qu’il émergeait sur ce qui était manifestement la plateforme 93/4. Un train à vapeur rouge soufflait de la fumée au-dessus de la plateforme, qui était remplie de gens en robe, d’enfants courants et de chouettes en cage. Souriant à Hedwige, Harry s’élança sur la plateforme, à la recherche d’un compartiment libre. Pas très loin, il en trouva un avec seulement deux personnes à l’intérieur. Deux nerveux enfants de son âge. Ils devaient être des premières années aussi et semblaient amicaux.

« Bonjour, ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous ? » leur demanda-t-il. Lorsqu’ils secouèrent la tête, il monta Hedwige et sa valise et s’assit. « Salut, je suis Harry. »

Un garçon joufflu lui sourit timidement. « Salut Harry, je suis Neville. Et voici mon crapaud, Trevor. » Neville avait dans ses mains un crapaud et celui-ci ne semblait pas très content. Hedwige le fixait avec ses grands yeux.

« Et je suis Hermione, » dit la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés à côté de lui. « Neville, je pense que tu devrais éloigner ton crapaud. La chouette d’Harry le regarde comme si ça allait être son diner. »

« Hedwige ne peut pas sortir de sa cage, » informa Harry. « Trevor n’a rien à craindre. » Neville lui sourit nerveusement, lança un regard à Hedwige et enferma Trevor dans une petite cage en osier.

« On n’est jamais trop prudent, » dit Hermione d’un air hautain. « Donc, Harry j’imagine que tu es en première année aussi ? » Il hocha la tête et Hermione continua. « Neville et moi aussi. N’est-ce pas excitant ? J’étais vraiment surprise quand j’ai découvert être une sorcière, j’espère- »

A ce moment-là, la porte du compartiment s’ouvrit d’un coup, et Draco se précipita à l’intérieur, claqua la porte derrière lui et tira les rideaux. Il se tourna, vu Harry et sourit.

« Vraiment désolé de vous interrompre comme ça, » dit-il d’une voix traînante, s’asseyant à côté d’Harry. « Mais Crabbe et Goyle me rendent fou et je ne supporterai pas de me retrouver coincé avec eux pour tout le voyage. »

« C’est pas grave, c’est sympa de voir quelqu’un que je connais. Voici Hermione et Neville et, Hermione, Neville, voici Draco. » Harry sourit tandis que les autres se saluèrent. Il n’avait introduit personne à d’autres et on aurait presque dit qu’il avait des amis. « Qui sont Crabbe et Goyle ? »

Draco fit une grimace puis répondit. « Oh, leurs pères sont amis avec le mien. Je les connais depuis des années mais, honnêtement, ce sont les deux personnes les plus stupides que je connaisse. J’ai décidé que, maintenant que je suis à Poudlard, je serais ami avec des gens capables de comprendre des mots de plus de deux syllabes. » Il s’appuya contre le dossier et leur lança un sourire satisfait.

Voulant rompre le silence médusé, Harry chercha quelque chose à dire. « Donc, euh, vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? »

« Serpentard, j’espère, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Mais je suppose que Serdaigle passerait aussi. Tant que ce n’est pas Poufsouffle. Je pense que je remonterai dans le train si je me retrouve à Poufsouffle. » Draco frissonna légèrement. A la vue de leur regard vide, il continua. « Désolé, je sais qu’Harry ne connait rien aux maisons de l’école. Et vous deux ? »

Neville avala sa salive avant de répondre. « Ma grand-mère veut que je sois à Gryffondor comme mes parents, je pense, mais je serais sûrement à Poufsouffle. »

Hermione parla avant que Draco ne puisse répondre. « Tu sais comment on est réparti dans les différentes maisons ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, ma mère me l’a dit. On doit mettre le Choixpeau, qui lira tes pensées et verra quelle maison te correspond le plus. J’imagine donc que tu es une née-moldu ? » Le regard de Draco n’était pas ce qu’Harry aurait qualifié d’amical.

« Oui, j’étais en train de dire tout à l’heure avant que tu n’arrives que j’avais été très surprise d’apprendre que j’étais une sorcière ! J’espère que d’avoir grandis avec des moldus ne sera pas un désavantage à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry remarqua que Draco sembla hésiter un moment avant de répondre. « Non, académiquement on commence tous à peu près au même niveau. »

« Oh, je suis contente de l’entendre ! Bien sûr, j’ai déjà lu tous mes livres de cours et j’ai hâte de tester quelques sorts assez simples. En fait- » elle se pencha en avant, saisit les lunettes d’Harry et les tapa légèrement avec sa baguette. « _Occulus reparo_ ! »

Hermione sourit alors qu’Harry et Neville la regardait avec émerveillement et même Draco semblait impressionné. Elle se pencha de nouveau en avant pour les remettre sur le nez d’Harry et se figea. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y sur ton front ? »

La main d’Harry se posa sur sa cicatrice. « Oh, c’est- »

« Tu es Harry Potter ! Je sais tout à ton sujet ! » s’exclama Hermione. La mâchoire de Neville se décrocha mais Draco semblait offensé.

« Pourquoi tu l’as pas dit quand on s’est rencontré sur le chemin de traverse ? » demanda-t-il furieusement.

« Je l’ai fait ! On s’est même serré la main ! » protesta Harry.

« Oui, mais tu n’as jamais dit que tu étais Harry Potter ! » souffla Draco alors qu’Hermione et Neville regardaient la scène.

« Ouais et voilà pourquoi ! » rétorqua Harry. « Vous me regardez comme si j’étais une bête de foire, vous pensez que j’en ai envie ? Hermione, tu as dit que tu étais surprise quand tu as appris que tu étais une sorcière, n’est-ce pas ? Qu’est que tu dirais si tu découvrais que tu es non seulement une sorcière, mais aussi célèbre ? Je ne suis pas habitué à tout ça. Je me souviens même plus pourquoi je suis célèbre. Donc est-ce que vous pourriez tous arrêter de me regarder comme ça et revenir comme avant ? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et remuèrent sur leur siège. Le groupe était tombé dans un silence gêné quand il fut interrompu par la porte, qui s’ouvrit.

« Vous désirez quelque chose à manger, les enfants ? » leur demanda une sorcière joufflue.

Les minutes suivantes furent utilisées pour que les quatre choisissent ce qu’ils voulaient. Submergé par les différents choix, et heureux d’avoir de l’argent pour le première fois, Harry pris un exemplaire de chaque sucrerie. Devant les regards incrédules des autres, il leur expliqua. « Je, euh, je n’ai jamais eu de friandises à la maison. Et tout ce qu’il y a ici est génial ! » Hermione hocha la tête mais Draco et Neville semblaient perplexes.

« Ils sont pas si bons, » dit Draco, mâchant une grenouille en chocolat. « Regarde, ils ont même pas encore les nouvelles sorties des cartes des grenouilles en chocolat. Encore Dumbledore. » Il jeta la carte sur le siège entre Harry et lui. Harry ramassa la carte, curieux, et lit la description au dos.

« Notre directeur à l’air plutôt cool, au moins, » dit-il. « Je me demande comment seront les autres professeurs. Tu sais ? » Il se tourna vers Draco.

Le reste du voyage se passe tranquillement, sans plus aucune gêne. Harry et Hermione harcelèrent Draco et Neville avec leurs questions sur Poudlard. Draco était dans son élément, leur expliquant des choses et Neville ajoutait parfois ses propres informations et lorsqu’ils se changèrent pour mettre leur robes, Harry se sentait prêt pour sa nouvelle école.

Quand le train arriva à la station de Pré-au-Lard, Harry fit un signe de main à Hagrid alors qu’il amenait les élèves de première année vers les bateaux qui les emmèneraient à Poudlard. Harry, Draco, Hermione et Neville partagèrent un bateau mais la conversation fut limitée car ils regardaient tous le château devenir de plus en plus gros. Ils restèrent ensemble pour monter les escaliers, Draco ignorant immuablement les appels de deux gros garçons qu’Harry supposa être Crabbe et Goyle.

Devant l’entrée principale, Hagrid céda sa place au professeur McGonagall et son air sévère. Elle leur donna une brève explication des maisons de l’école et de la cérémonie de Répartition avant de les laisser pour quelques minutes.

Harry entendit quelques conversations autour de lui et sourit en se tournant vers Draco. « Je suis content que tu sois resté avec nous dans le train. Si tu ne nous avais pas dit ce qu’était que la cérémonie de répartition, je serais sûrement en train de flipper comme ces gens-là. T’as entendu le garçon qui parlait d’un combat avec un troll ? » chuchota-t-il.

Draco ricana. « La morale de l’histoire, Harry, est de toujours m’écouter, parce que j’ai toujours raison. »

« Abruti. »

« Imbécile. »

La réponse d’Harry fut noyée par les cris de plusieurs élèves. Surpris, Harry regarda autour de lui et vit plusieurs fantômes flottant au-dessus de la foule. « Tu m’avait pas dit qu’il y avait des fantômes ici ! »

« Tu as peur, Harry ? »

« Non ! Juste … Surpris. »

« Disons que je ne pouvais pas tout te dire, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco. « Si j’avais fait ça, tu te lasserais peut-être de moi et t’éloignerais. »

Harry était en train de chercher un moyen pas trop pathétique de dire à Draco que non, il ne pensait pas qu’il se lasserait un jour de lui, quand McGonagall revint pour les faire entrer dans la Grande Salle. Harry ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher alors qu’il découvrit l’immense salle. Il y avait des centaines d’élèves déjà assis à quatre longues tables, tous fixant les premières années alors que ceux-ci s’avançaient vers le fond de la salle. Celle-ci était illuminée par des bougies flottants au-dessus des tables, juste sous le plafond qui ressemblait étrangement au ciel de nuit.

Hermione vit ce qu’il regardait. « C’est enchanté pour ressembler au ciel, je l’ai lu dans _L’Histoire de Poudlard_. »

Les élèves de première année se rassemblèrent nerveusement alors que McGonagall les conduisait au bout de la salle. A cet endroit, les quatre tables se terminaient et il y avait quelques centimètres plus loin, une plateforme sur laquelle se trouvait la table des professeurs. Devant cette plateforme, McGonagall plaça un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé. La salle entière fit le silence alors que le Choixpeau se mit à chanter sur les quatre maisons. Quand ce fut terminé, McGonagall commença à appeler les nouveaux élèves par ordre alphabétique. Un par un, ceux appelés s’avançaient vers le tabouret et plaçaient le chapeau sur leur tête.

« Granger, Hermione ! » Harry lui donna une légère tape dans le dos alors qu’elle remettait en ordre son uniforme et s’avança vers le chapeau. Harry avait remarqué que certaines personnes s’asseyaient à peine avant d’être réparti alors que d’autres prenaient plus de temps. Hermione était sur le tabouret depuis presque cinq minutes avant que le chapeau ne hurle « GRYFFONDOR ! » Elle lança un sourire rassuré à Harry alors qu’elle descendait vers la table de Gryffondor. Tout en applaudissant, Harry se tourna vers Draco et Neville. Draco lui sourit en retour mais Neville le regarda avec de grands yeux. Lorsque vint son tour d’être réparti, Neville se tourna vers Harry comme pour une prière.

« Ca va aller, » dit-il, lui donnant une légère tape sur son dos. Il s’avança en trébuchant vers le tabouret, et cela pris presque aussi longtemps qu’Hermione. Finalement, le chapeau fit également de lui un Gryffondor et il s’assit à côté d’Hermione.

Quand Draco fut appelé, il se tourna vers Harry. « On se voit de l’autre côté, » dit-il avant de monter sur le tabouret. Le chapeau avait à peine été placé sur sa tête qu’il criait déjà « SERPENTARD ! » Draco sourit d’un air suffisant à Harry avant de s’installer à la table de Serpentard. Harry remarqua qu’il s’assit à côté des filles de première année afin d’éviter Crabbe et Goyle, qui avait aussi été réparti à Serpentard.

Maintenant seul avec des inconnus, Harry attendit nerveusement que son nom soit appelé. Quand ce fut le cas, il monta rapidement sur le tabouret, parmi les murmures de « Harry Potter ! ». Pour éviter de regarder les élèves, dont beaucoup d’entre étaient maintenant debout pour mieux le regarder, Harry jeta un coup d’œil à la table du personnel. La dernière chose qu’il vu avant que le chapeau ne tombe sur ses yeux fut le visage sombre d’un professeur aux cheveux noir le fixant du regard.

Avec le chapeau sur ses yeux, Harry patienta. Il commença à lui parler dans l’oreille.

« Hum, ce n'est pas facile. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également, Il y a du talent et... ho ! ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? »

Serpentard ou Gryffondor, Serpentard ou Gryffondor, pensa Harry.

« En effet, oui, c’était ce que je pensais. Tu réussirais dans les deux maisons, c’est vrai. Hum. Brave comme tu es, je pense que tu brilleras à Serpentard … » Harry fut surpris lorsque le chapeau gloussa. « Oui, aussi rare que cela puisse être, tu devrais plutôt être un serpent dans ce cas … SERPENTARD ! »

Harry cligna des yeux face à la lumière tandis que le chapeau lui était enlevé, avant de se faufiler vers la table de Serpentard. Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les élèves levant la tête pour le voir, il glissa sur le banc à côté de Draco en lui souriant.

« Je savais que tu nous rejoindrais, » dit Draco.

« Vraiment ? Le chapeau ne savait pas. Il hésitait entre ici et Gryffondor, » répondit Harry.

Draco ria. « Ooh, un courageux lion à Serpentard ? Cette année s’annonce amusante ! »

Harry ria avec Draco tandis qu’un grand garçon noir se glissa sur le banc à côté d’Harry. La Répartition était finie et, après qu’ils eurent terminé de rire du discours étrange de Dumbledore, les premières années se présentèrent les uns aux autres. A part Harry et Draco, il y avait Blaise Zabini, le dernier élève à être réparti ; Théodore Nott, un garçon mince et silencieux qui semblait plus heureux d’écouter que de parler ; Crabbe et Goyle, qui grommelèrent que leurs noms étaient Vince et Greg avant de plonger dans la nourriture qui était apparue sur la table ; Pansy Parkinson, une fille au nez écrasé qui semblait se prendre pour le porte-parole des filles de première année ; Tracey Davis, une petite asiatique avec des lunettes ; Daphné Greengrass, une fille mince qui n’arrêtait pas de se recoiffer dans la réflexion de son verre ; et Millicent Bulstrode, qui était beaucoup plus grande que tout le monde sauf Vince et Greg. Draco semblait déjà connaitre Pansy, Blaise et Théodore, bien qu’il ne semblât pas prêt à reconnaitre Vince ou Greg. Harry décida qu’il se renseignerai à leur sujet un peu plus tard.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui, surpassé par la magie des lieux. La nourriture devant lui était apparu de nulle part et il s’y plongea avidement, heureux d’avoir pour une fois assez à manger. Ici et là, des fantômes volaient autour, au-dessus et à travers les élèves ; l’un d’entre eux au visage émacié attaché à de lourdes chaines vola derrière Harry un moment, se présentant en tant que fantôme de Serpentard, le Baron Sanglant. Si Harry n’était pas déjà déterminé à réussir son année, il l’aurait été après avoir entendu le Baron les prévenir qu’il attendait d’eux de gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons pour la septième année consécutive.

Scrutant les autres élèves, Harry salua Hermione alors qu’elle lui faisait signe depuis la table de Gryffondor.

« Tu viens de faire signe à un Gryffondor ? » demanda Pansy.

« Euh, ouais ? » Harry semblait perplexe tandis que Draco leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

« On les a rencontrés dans le train, Pansy, ils sont … Corrects. »

« Ce sont des Gryffondors. » dit Pansy d’une manière cinglante. « C’est genre … Nos pires ennemis ! »

Draco ria franchement. « Pansy, tu y crois vraiment ? Les Gryffondors ? Bien sûr, ils foncent droit dans des situations qu’ils n’ont pas pris la peine de comprendre, mais ils sont inoffensifs. C’est comme … Des petits chiots agités : n’importe quel Serpentard peut les faire chasser leur propre queue avant de les envoyer détruire leurs propres jouets. »

Même Pansy joignit le rire général, bien qu’Harry se sentit quelque peu coupable lorsqu’il pensa à Hermione et Neville.

« Draco Malfoy, défenseur des stupides Gryffondors, » dit Blaise d’une voix trainante. « Je suppose que tu vas bientôt nous dire que les Poufsouffles sont utiles ? »

« Bien sûr que les Poufsouffles sont utiles, » répondit Draco. « Il y a bien quelqu’un qui doit arriver dernier dans la coupe des Quatre Maisons. »

« C’est quoi le problème avec les Poufsouffles ? » demanda Harry alors que les autres continuaient de rire.

« T’as pas écouté la chanson du chapeau ? » demanda Pansy, pouffant de rire. « Les Gryffondors sont courageux, les Serdaigles sont intelligents, les Serpentards sont ingénieux et les Poufsouffles travaillent dur ? Ça veut juste dire qu’ils doivent compenser leur manque de talent. »

Harry ria avec les autres, mais ignora le reste de la conversation. Il n’aimait pas se moquer des gens qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré auparavant et, par ailleurs, il n’en savait pas assez sur les stéréotypes des différentes maisons pour donner son opinion. A la place, il observa la table des professeurs, notamment celui aux cheveux noirs qu’il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt.

Il ne souriait toujours pas, et regardait Harry comme s’il était une énigme à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas. Habillé de noir, c’était une figure imposante, surtout comparé au professeur avec un turban à côté de lui. Harry était en train d’essayer de deviner de qui il s’agissait d’après les descriptions que Draco avait faites un peu plus tôt lorsque tout d’un coup, il ressentit une douleur aigüe à l’endroit de sa cicatrice.

« Aie ! » Il se plaqua la main sur le front tandis qu’il se retournait.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda Draco.

Harry regarda autour d’eux, mais aucun de leurs camarades n’avaient remarqué ; ils étaient trop occupés à regarder un préfet essayant de montrer à Vince et Greg comment tenir leurs couverts correctement.

« Ma cicatrice me fait mal. C’est bizarre, c’est arrivé pendant que ce professeur tout en noir me regardait, » murmura-t-il. « Tu sais qui c’est ? »

« Bien sûr, c’est Rogue. Tu sais, le prof de potions et – »

« - directeur de Serpentard, » interrompit Harry avec désespoir. Non seulement Rogue ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer Harry mais la douleur de sa cicatrice n’était pas bon signe. Ce n’était sûrement pas une bonne chose si cet homme était le directeur de sa maison.

Comme s’il savait ce qu’Harry pensait, Draco lui sourit, se voulant rassurant. « C’est juste une coïncidence, Harry, ne soit pas idiot. Honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce que Rogue te jetterait un sort ? »

« Ouais, t’as raison, » dit Harry, choisissant de ne pas s’inquiéter. Après tout, il n’avait jamais su que sa cicatrice était le reste d’une malédiction auparavant. Peut-être que ce genre de chose était courant dans le monde de la magie.

Le reste du festin passa rapidement, et peu après, les deux préfets de Serpentard se présentaient aux premières années. Gemma Farley était une jeune fille rousse et amicale qui occupait la fonction de batteur dans l’équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et qui encourageait quiconque se sentant triste ou perdu de venir la voir. Au contraire, Reed Hawthorn avait un air sévère et ne sourit pas une seule alors qu’il leur demandait de le suivre. Dès qu’il eut le dos tourné, Gemma lui tira la langue, ce qui fit ricaner Harry.

Celui-ci marchait avec les autres lorsque Gemma le tira à côté d’elle discrètement et laissa les autres les devancer.

« Salut Harry. Je ne voulais rien dire devant les autres mais tu as grandi dans le monde des moldus n’est-ce pas ? » lui sourit-elle.

« Euh, oui, » répondit-il.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil au reste des Serpentards avant de se retourner vers lui. « Je sais que ça va te faire un choc, d’arriver dans ce monde. La réputation de Serpentard … Disons que la majorité de la maison est de sang-pur. Tous les autres premières années le sont. Donc si jamais quelqu’un cherche à t’intimider parce que tu as grandi avec des moldus, ou si tu as des questions, n’hésite pas à venir me voir. Je suis de sang-mêlé et je sais à quel point ce monde est différent de celui des moldus. »

« Ok, bien sûr. Merci. »

« Reed n’est pas exactement la meilleure personne à aller voir vu que c’est un sang-pur et un peu imbécile. Sinon tu peux aller voir le professeur Rogue aussi. »

« Le professeur Rogue ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, c’est le directeur de notre maison. Il a l’air effrayant – et, honnêtement, oui, c’est vrai, il l’est – mais il donne de bons conseils. Il est très protecteur envers ses Serpentards. Du moins, ceux qui ne font rien exploser pendant son cours ! » Harry rigola faiblement et se dit qu’il irait bien mieux voir Gemma que Rogue. Ils descendirent le long d’un escalier étroit et rattrapèrent les autres qui étaient regroupés autour d’un bout de mur.

« Vous y êtes finalement arrivés ? Bien. Le mot de passe de cette semaine est ‘Merlin’. » Alors que Reed prononça le mot de passe, une partie du mur se transforma en une porte qui s’ouvrit. « Les mots de passe changent tous les quinze jours et sont écrits sur le tableau là-bas. Ne le dîtes à personne et n’invitez personne d’une autre maison, d’accord ? Les filles, suivez Gemma qui vous montrera votre dortoir. Les garçons, avec moi. »

Reed les guida à travers une salle avec un haut plafond. De très grandes fenêtres laissait entrer une lumière verte qui était renforcée par des lanternes vertes éparpillées dans la salle. Une large cheminée la chauffait et on pouvait trouver des canapés de cuir noir entourant des tables basses. Il y avait plusieurs bureaux qui étaient inoccupés ; la plupart des élèves dans la salle discutaient avec leurs amis. D’anciennes tapisseries recouvraient les murs et il y avait des placards sombres affichants différents objets.

Dans un couloir sombre, Reed ouvrit une porte où était écrit _Premières Années_ et attendit qu’ils entrent tous. Six lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux verts et des couvertures vertes et argentées étaient alignés contre les murs latéraux, chacun avec une table de nuit en bois et une armoire. Des lampes argentées étaient accrochées au plafond. Sur le mur en face de la porte se trouvait deux grandes fenêtres, et en regardant de plus près, Harry s’aperçu qu’on voyait l’intérieur du lac à travers. De chaque côté se trouvaient deux petites cheminées allumées.

« Toutes vos affaires ont été apportées ici ; ceux d’entre vous qui ont des chouettes les trouveront à la volière. La salle de bain est au fond du couloir. Vous aurez vos emplois du temps demain matin au petit déjeuner. Il n’y a pas d’heure fixée pour se coucher tant que vous êtes à l’heure pour le petit déjeuner, mais personne n’est autorisé à sortir des cachots après le couvre-feu. J’imagine que vous pouvez gérer tout ça. »

Dès que Reed ferma la porte derrière lui, ce fut la ruée pour choisir son lit. Draco se dirigea directement vers l’un qui se trouvait vers les fenêtres et Harry pris celui qui se trouvait en face, avec Théo à côté de lui et Blaise à côté de Draco. Alors que Vince et Greg se bagarrait pour l’un des deux derniers lits, Harry s’affala sur le sien. Le ventre rempli, il pensa un instant aux événements de la journée qui était l’une des meilleures qu’il ait connu, avant qu’un grattement ne l’interpelle. Il vit Draco émerger de sous son lit agrippant un petit couteau.

« Tu faisais quoi là-dessous ? » ria Harry.

« Je gravais mon nom dans le bois, bien sûr, » répondit Draco. « C’est une tradition à Poudlard ou tout du moins à Serpentard. Chaque élève ajoute son nom à la liste sous son lit. J’ai pris le même que mon père lorsqu’il était ici. Je crois que j’ai vu le nom de mon grand-père aussi mais les plus vieux noms sont plus dur à déchiffrer. »

« Je peux t’emprunter ton couteau ? Ça à l’air cool, » sourit Harry. Avoir son nom gravé sous son lit, même si on ne pouvait pas le voir, serait comme si quelque chose lui appartenait vraiment. Il prit le couteau de Draco et il se faufila sous son lit. Après que ses yeux se soient ajustés à la lumière, il vit que Draco avait raison. Il y avait des centaines de noms gravés dans le bois, du plus ancien vers la tête de lit jusqu’aux nouveaux qui se terminaient aux trois quarts de celui-ci environ. Il remarqua que de nombreux garçons avaient fait de petits dessins à côté de leur nom ; surtout des serpents. Il se demandait s’il devait en faire un à côté de son propre nom lorsque l’inspiration lui vint et il dessina un éclair.

Quand il sortit de sous son lit, il donna le couteau à Théo. Tandis que le reste des garçons inscrivaient leurs propres noms, Harry se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Il posa sa baguette et ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit et ferma les rideaux.

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

« Bonne nuit Draco. »


	2. Dans lequel Draco rencontre Crockdur et Harry apprend à voler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Oui, le discours de Rogue est directement tiré du livre. Je ne ferais aucune excuse parce que ce passage est génial.

Les chuchotements débutèrent le lendemain. Les autres Serpentards dans la salle commune furent correct, le regardant simplement avec plus d’intérêt qu’un élève de première année ne devrait susciter. Cependant, cela empira quand il quitta les cachots et rencontra d’autres élèves. Essayant d’ignorer les commentaires sur sa cicatrice, Harry était reconnaissant de partager tous ses cours avec ses camarades. Voir des étudiants revenir sur leurs pas dans les couloirs pour le détailler était assez perturbant comme ça. Il n’avait pas envie que ça lui arrive alors qu’il était tout seul.

Ce fut un soulagement d’arriver en cours, malgré la déception qu’il ressentit pendant celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le reste des cours furent intéressant, à l’exception d’Histoire de la Magie. Harry avait passé la majorité de son temps à apprendre à Draco comment jouer au morpion. Après avoir perdu à chaque fois, Draco se promit qu’il aurait sa revanche quand il apprendrait à Harry à jouer aux échecs version sorcier.

Finalement, le vendredi matin eu lieu le cours qu’Harry avait à la fois le plus d’impatience mais aussi le plus peur d’assister : potions avec les Gryffondors. Il essaya de se convaincre que Draco avait raison ; Rogue n’avait aucune raison de ne pas l’aimer.

Il se détendit un peu lorsqu’Hedwige se posa devant lui au petit déjeuner. Elle lui rendait souvent visite au petit déjeuner avant mais ne lui avait jamais rien apporté. Le mot qu’elle gardait dans son bec était d’Hagrid, l’invitant à boire le thé cet après-midi et il répondit rapidement par l’affirmative.

Quand ses camarades de classe se levèrent pour aller en cours, Harry prévint Draco qu’il les rattraperait dans les cachots et se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor d’où il pouvait voir Hermione et Neville, ramassant leur sac.

« On descend aux cachots ensemble ? » les salua Harry.

« Harry ! Bien sûr qu’on y va ensemble. Comment c’est passé ta première semaine ? Les cours ne sont-ils pas fascinants ? » Hermione lui fit un sourire radieux.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme. « Plutôt pas mal jusqu’à présent. Et toi, Neville ? »

Neville lui fit un sourire timide. « J’ai bien aimé le cours de botanique. Je suis pas trop sûr pour le cours de métamorphose par contre. »

Hermione semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais se retint avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Le cours de potions est enseigné par le professeur Rogue. C’est le directeur de ta maison n’est-ce pas ? Il est comment ? »

« Je l’ai pas encore rencontré donc je sais pas vraiment, » répondit Harry mal à l’aise. « Mais je l’ai vu me regarder pendant le festin le premier jour et il ne semblait pas beaucoup m’aimer. »

« Pourquoi donc ? Tout le monde dit qu’il favorise les Serpentards, » répondit Hermione.

« Je sais pas, c’est juste une impression. Draco a dit que c’était stupide, » dit Harry.

« Eh bien, je le dirais pas comme ça, mais je suis sûre que c’est ton imagination, » dit Hermione alors qu’ils entraient dans la classe. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table sur la première rangée où Draco était assis. Hermione et Neville eurent juste le temps de dire bonjour à Draco avant que la porte de la classe ne se ferme brusquement et que Rogue ne s’avance dans la salle. Comme le professeur Flitwick pendant le cours d’enchantements, Rogue commença par faire l’appel. Contrairement au professeur Flitwick, il ne tomba pas de sa chaise quand il lut le nom d’Harry.

« Ah oui, Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle – célébrité. » Harry soutint son regard jusqu’à qu’il reprenne l’appel. A côté de lui, il pouvait sentir Draco remuer inconfortablement.

Rogue termina l’appel et regarda la classe tandis qu’il se mettait à parler d’une voix basse. « Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. » Harry sentit frisson le parcourir. Il avait apprécié lire ses livres de potions mais Rogue réussissait à rendre le sujet encore meilleur. Il se crispa brusquement lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Harry chercha désespérément dans sa mémoire, essayant de se souvenir ce qu’il avait lu au sujet des asphodèles dans ses livres tandis que la main d’Hermione se leva dans l’air à la vitesse d’un boulet de canon. Les asphodèles étaient le symbole d’une déesse grecque de la vie après la mort … « Euh, la Goutte des zombies ? »

Draco grogna discrètement et Rogue cligna des yeux avant de continuer. « C’est un somnifère très puissant appelé la Goutte du Mort vivant. Essayons encore une fois. Potter, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? »

Celle-là était facile, pensa Harry. « Dans l’estomac d’une chèvre, monsieur. »

« Oui. Cela vous sauvera de la majorité des poisons. Quelle est la différence, Potter, entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

« Ce n’est pas la même chose, monsieur ? » demanda Harry confus.

« Effectivement. On les connait aussi sous le nom d’aconit. » Rogue le regarda d’un air calculateur avant de se retourner vers le reste de la classe. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ? Et deux points pour Serpentard, pour s’être donné la peine d’ouvrir un livre avant de venir, Potter. »

Le reste du cours fut agréable pour Harry, malgré un Gryffondor roux qui s’amusait à le traiter de lèche bottes pendant que ses amis riaient. Encore heureux d’avoir gagné des points pour Serpentard, il se mit en groupe avec Draco pour la leçon. Leur potion destinée à soigner les furoncles fut parfaitement réalisée et la seule que Rogue ne critiqua pas. Cependant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que Rogue ne l’aimait pas, et fit part de ses impressions à Draco alors qu’ils allaient déjeuner.

« Oh, arrête, Potter ! Il a dit quelque chose ? Non ! Il t’a même donné des points, » dit Draco.

« Il avait pas l’air très content de le faire, » grommela Harry.

« Bien sûr qu’il avait pas l’air content, Rogue n’est jamais content, » ria Draco.

« Oui mais – »

« Bon sang, t’es chiant ! A quel heure on va chez Hagrid ? »

« On ? »

« Oui, on. T’es clairement trop paranoïaque et têtu pour être seul avec quiconque. Tu penserais qu’il veut ta peau. »

« Connard. »

********

Lorsqu’Harry frappa à la porte de la maison d’Hagrid, ils entendirent les aboiements d’un gros chien puis Hagrid criant « Recule Crockdur – recule. » Il ouvrit légèrement la porte. « Attendez. Recule, Crockdur. » Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte alors qu’il retenait par son collier un énorme molosse noir. Draco eu un petit air méprisant lorsqu’il entra, mais ne dit rien.

« Faites comme chez vous, » dit Hagrid en lâchant Crockdur qui bondit aussitôt sur Draco et entreprit de baver sur sa robe.

« Voici Draco, » dir Harry à Hagrid, essayant de ne pas rire en voyant la tête de Draco lorsqu’il remarqua la bave sur ses habits auparavant parfaits. 

Hagrid leva les yeux de sa théière pour le regarder. « Malfoy, eh ? Je me souviens de ton père quand il était élève ici, tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Je ne m’attendais pas à voir un jour un Malfoy chez moi. »

« Je ne suis pas mon père, » dit Draco doucement, abandonnant l’idée de pousser Crockdur loin de lui. Résigné, il commença à lui caresser la tête.

« Non, je m’en doute, » dit Hagrid posément tandis qu’il leur servait du thé et des gâteaux.

Ces derniers leur brisèrent presque les dents, mais Harry prétendit de beaucoup les aimer alors que Draco et lui racontait Hagrid les événements de leur première semaine à Poudlard. Draco donnait ses gâteaux à Crockdur à chaque fois qu’Hagrid tournait le dos. Il grogna bruyamment lorsqu’Harry fit part à Hagrid de sa théorie à propos de Rogue. Il se contenta de rire et de dire que Rogue n’aime jamais vraiment aucun élève. 

« Mais il semblait vraiment me détester. »

« Tu dis des bêtises ! » dit Hagrid, remplissant les tasses sans regarder Harry. « Pourquoi donc te haïrait-il ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « C’est ce que je disais. Vous voyez ce que je dois supporter ? »

Tandis qu’Hagrid acquiesçait, Harry pris un morceau de journal posé sur la table. C'était un article découpé dans La Gazette du sorcier parlant d’un cambriolage à Gringotts. Il se souvint qu’Hagrid lui avait dit que qu’il faudrait être fou pour essayer de cambrioler Gringotts. 

« Hagrid ! Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était ! » s’exclama Harry.

Hagrid fuit le regard d’Harry, leur proposant encore une fois des gâteaux. Harry relut l'article. La chambre forte fracturée avait été vidée le même jour. Il se rappela du coffre qu’Hagrid avait vidé et la façon dont il avait refusé de répondre aux questions qu’Harry lui avait posé. Ce coffre, pourrait-il être celui de l’article ? Est-ce qu’Hagrid avait récupéré une sorte de trésor juste à temps ?

Tandis qu’ils retournaient vers le château, Draco se plaint ouvertement du sort de sa robe. Harry pris un air sympathique mais n’écoutait pas vraiment. Il était trop occupé à penser à ce qui venait de se produire chez Hagrid. Ce dernier avait vidé un coffre, prenant avec lui un mystérieux paquet et le même jour, des cambrioleurs avaient essayé de voler quelque chose à Gringotts. Et il n’avait pas regardé Harry quand il lui a assuré que Rogue ne le détestait pas.

Pendant sa courte période dans le monde de la magie, Harry s’était rendu compte que des choses comme les fantômes ou les gobelins existaient. Mais il ne croyait toujours pas aux coïncidences.

********

Cette nuit-là, il y avait un morceau de parchemin accroché au tableau d’affichage chez les Serpentards qui causa une certaine agitation parmi les premières années.

« Les cours de vol ! » dit Harry.

Draco dû le tiré loin du tableau et ils étaient à présent assis à côté du feu faisant une partie d’échecs. Draco était déterminé à apprendre les règles à Harry et rapidement. Draco lui avait expliqué que sa mère et lui jouaient toutes les semaines, et que ça lui manquait maintenant qu’il était à Poudlard. Blaise et Théo ne s’intéressaient pas à ce jeu, il ne restait donc plus qu’à Harry à apprendre à jouer. Il avait cependant du mal à se concentrer.

« Tu l’as déjà dit. Plusieurs fois, » dit Draco d’une voix trainante. « Concentre-toi ! »

« Mais … Les cours de vol ! Draco, les cours de vol ! » Harry avança son fou et releva les yeux avec excitation.

Draco soupira et replaça le fou d’Harry à sa place d’origine. « Les fous avancent en diagonale, Potter, en diagonale. »

« Désolé. C’est juste que – »

« Les cours de vol, oui, je sais. » Draco regarda autour de lui et se pencha vers Harry. « Ecoute, tu me rends fou là – »

« Je suis désolé, c’est juste que, disons que je suis un peu nerveux, » admit Harry discrètement.

« Je sais. C’est pourquoi on va aller voler demain. »

« Demain ? » Harry le fixa.

« Demain. On empruntera des balais de l’école. Comme ça, je pourrais te montrer deux ou trois trucs avant le cours et t’arrêtera enfin d’en parler. » Draco se rassit avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. « Draco, t’es génial ! »

« Je sais. »

********

Le lendemain, Harry et Draco restèrent avec les autres dans la salle commune. Harry répondait aux questions de Théo et Tracey sur le monde des moldus et Draco écrivait une lettre à sa mère. Une heure et demie avant le diner, Draco se leva et annonça qu’il avait besoin d’aller à la bibliothèque et qu’Harry venait avec lui. S’efforçant de se plaindre de l’autoritarisme de Draco, Harry le suivit hors des cachots, mais ils n’allèrent pas vers la bibliothèque. A la place, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, où Draco prétendit montrer à Harry les sabliers ornés des pierres précieuses à l’effigie des différentes maisons pendant qu’ils attendaient que les autres étudiants veuillent bien partir. Une fois que la voie fut libre, ils marchèrent rapidement vers l’entrée et se faufilèrent dehors.

Tout était silencieux à l’exception de la figure au loin d’Hagrid en train de couper du bois près de sa maison. Il restait encore plus d’une heure avant le coucher du soleil mais les ombres commençaient déjà à se rallonger et ils ne se soucièrent plus du fait que quelqu’un pourrait les voir du château. Ils se sourirent et se marchèrent jusqu’au terrain de Quidditch.

Celui-ci était désert quand ils arrivèrent, vu qu’aucune des équipes n’avait commencé à s’entrainer aussi tôt dans l’année. Ils se dirigèrent vers le placard où étaient stockés les balais mais le trouvèrent fermé.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda Harry. « Je sais pas crocheter une serrure. Et toi ? »

« Crocheter une serrure ? C’est un truc de moldu ? Peu importe, décale-toi, » Draco jeta un regard autour d’eux avant de pointer sa baguette sur la serrure. « Alohomora ! »

La porte s’ouvrit d’un coup, et Harry se retourna vers Draco. « T’as appris ça où ? »

« C’est dans notre livre d’enchantements, idiot. Après avoir eu ma baguette le mois dernier, j’ai décidé de voir ce que Père gardait dans ses cabinets fermés à clé. »

« Et ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose. Juste quelques bijoux de famille, des livres, ce genre de chose. De grande valeur bien évidemment, mais j’ai pas eu le temps de voir si il y avait quelque chose de vraiment intéressant. » Draco se dirigea vers les étagères où étaient entreposé les balais au fond de la salle pendant qu’Harry faisait le guet.

« Attend, je croyais qu’on était pas autorisés à faire de la magie an dehors de l’école. T’as pas eu de problèmes après ? »

« T’as seulement des problèmes si tu te fait prendre, » dit Draco, inspectant les balais. « La Trace – c’est l’enchantement qui alerte le Ministère qu’il y a eu utilisation de la magie par un mineur – ne révèle pas qui a lancé le sort. Donc quelqu’un comme toi, le seul sorcier dans une maison de moldus, serait sûrement attrapé. Tandis que quelqu’un comme moi, dans une maison avec des adultes qui utilisent constamment la magie, ne se fait pas prendre, vu que le Ministère compte sur les parents pour superviser les enfants. »

« Donc tu veux dire que les enfants dans le monde de la magie peuvent l’utiliser et que ceux dans le monde des moldus ne peuvent pas ? C’est injuste ! »

« J’imagine. Je peux pas dire que j’y ai vraiment pensé. Voilà, » Draco poussa un balai dans les mains d’Harry. « Celui-là devrait te convenir. Aller vient. »

Ils allèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch qui était à présent complètement dans l’ombre. Draco se stoppa et se tourna vers Harry.

« Voler est assez simple une fois que t’as pris le truc. T’as juste à pointer le manche dans la direction où tu veux aller, tire le vers toi pour freiner ; c’est assez intuitif. Regarde-moi faire et ensuite donne un coup de pied par terre pour te lancer. » Draco frappa légèrement le sol et s’envola dans les airs, volant quelques mètres au-dessus d’Harry.

Celui-ci attrapa le manche fermement, pris une grande inspiration et se lança. D’un coup, il monta dans les airs, s’arrêtant juste à côté de Draco. Un sourire s’étira sur son visage. Il l’avait fait ! Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il était si inquiet, c’était la chose la plus simple qu’il ait fait de toute la semaine.

« Calme-toi, imbécile, t’as encore rien fait qu’un Poufsouffle de première année ne saurait faire. » ria Draco.

« Pas encore, » annonça Harry alors qu’il s’envolait. Il pouvait entendre Draco crier en dessous de lui. C’était merveilleux ! Il pouvait entendre sa robe claquer derrière lui et, même si l’air était beaucoup plus froid lorsqu’il volait à travers, il ne s’en souciait pas. Tout ce qui comptait, était qu’il volait. Il s’arrêta et attendit que Draco le rattrape.

« T’as fini de crâner ? » rouspéta Draco. 

« Loin de là ! » Harry parti vers les cerceaux servant de goal au bout du terrain, et serpenta entre eux. Draco le suivit plus lentement, regardant Harry surpris.

« T’es sûr que t’as jamais volé ? » dit-il, tandis qu’Harry commença à tourner autour de lui.

« Je pense que je m’en souviendrais, imbécile ! » ria Harry. « Bien que quand j’étais un bébé, Hagrid m’a emmené chez ma tante et mon oncle sur une moto volante. »

Draco cligna des yeux. « Eh bien, t’es plutôt bon. Mais je suis quand même meilleur. »

« Ah ouais ? Attrape moi et prouve le ! » Avec ça, Harry reparti vers les tribunes et la Forêt interdite. Draco jura et se lança à sa poursuite.

Dans la forêt, Harry dû ralentir un peu car les arbres bloquaient presque toute la lumière du soir. Les branches le firent presque tomber et le griffaient, il descendit donc plus bas. Plus proche du sol, il y avait moins d’obstacles et il découvrit un chemin étroit. Il le suivit jusqu’à une petite clairière et attendit Draco, qui apparut une minute plus tard. Harry se demanda brièvement comment est-ce que ses cheveux restaient parfaitement coiffés après avoir volé dans une forêt. On avait la plupart du temps l’impression qu’Harry venait juste de se réveiller et il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi ses cheveux ressemblaient en ce moment.

« Potter, est-ce que tout ce que tu fais doit obligatoirement ruiner mes vêtements ? » demanda Draco alors qu’il s’arrêtait. « Tout d’abord ce chien qui bavait sur moi et maintenant j’ai un énorme trou dans ma manche. » Il secoua son bras pour le montrer à Harry, qui rigola.

« Alors t’aurais pas dû te prendre un arbre, Malfoy. »

« J’aurais pas dû – Ah, t’aura ma mort, je te jure. » Draco regarda tout autour de la clairière, fronçant les sourcils, mais son visage s’égaya lorsqu’il vit un pommier. « Des pommes ! Parfait, je meurs de faim. » 

Il vola vers l’arbre, décrocha une pomme d’une branche et mordit dedans. « C’est bon. T’en veux une ? » Harry hocha la tête et Draco lui lança une pomme mais son lancer était trop court pour qu’Harry l’attrape. Lui lançant un regards noir, Harry plongea et la rattrapa quelques mètres avant qu’elle ne touche le sol. Il mordit dedans avec un air triomphant tandis qu’il remontait vers Draco. 

Qui le regardait bouche bée.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda Harry.

Draco secoua la tête et ferma la bouche. « Ce plongeon ! J’ai cru que t’allais t’écraser ! »

« Je l’ai bien fait, » dit Harry sur la défensive. 

« Je sais – c’est ce que je dis. T’as attrapé une pomme en faisant un piqué la première fois que tu montes sur un balai ! » Draco commença à récupérer plus de pommes, ne s’arrêtant qu’une fois qu’il en avait une bonne poignée. « Je vais en jeter d’autres et on verra si tu peux toutes les attraper comme ça. »

« Je peux pas juste manger celle que j’ai en paix ? »

« Non, je veux voir ça une nouvelle fois. » Avec ça, Draco lança une pomme à la droite d’Harry.

Jurant, il lâcha celle qu’il mangeait et fonça après la nouvelle, l’attrapant facilement. Il rattrapa toutes les autres avec autant de facilité, même lorsque les lancés de Draco devinrent de plus en plus effrénés. 

« Ok, c’est la dernière ! » annonça Draco quand la lumière du soir ne se reflétait plus dans la forêt. « Je la lance en bas ! »

Harry dirigea son balai vers le bas, et jura alors que la pomme vola au-dessus de sa tête. Marmonnant au sujet de menteurs nommés Malfoy, il retourna son balai et se lança à sa poursuite. Les yeux fixés sur le projectile vert, il ne remarqua pas une autre paire d’yeux le regardant. Du moins pas avant qu’il ne descende brusquement pour attraper la pomme – 

Et ne se stoppe net devant Rogue.

Harry avala sa salive et serra la pomme dans sa main.

Rogue était en train de chercher des ingrédients dans la forêt, si Harry en jugeait des plantes rangées dans le panier à ses côtés. Il épousseta ses vêtements et se leva doucement afin qu’il puisse regarder Harry de haut, qui volait à une trentaine de centimètres du sol.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne voulais pas – »

« Ne voulais pas faire quoi, M. Potter ? Vous ne vouliez pas vous introduire dans le placard où sont rangé les balais pendant que le reste des élèves sont au dîner ? Vous ne vouliez pas voler un balai et vous baladez dans la Forêt interdite ? Forêt nommée ainsi car les étudiants, tels que vous, ont interdiction d’y entrer ? » Rogue leva les sourcils tandis qu’il attendait la réponse d’Harry.

Il n’eut pas à chercher une excuse car Draco cria soudainement à travers les arbres. « Potter, tu fais quoi ? Me dis pas que t’es tombé et que – oh. » Draco écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il vit Rogue. Il hésita avant de descendre pour se tenir debout à côté d’Harry, qui, à son tour, descendit de son balai.

« Professeur, nous … » 

« Silence M. Malfoy, » Rogue le regarda brièvement avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Bien que ça me gêne de dire ça … Ce fut une remarquable démonstration de vol, M. Potter. »

Harry resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. « Euh, merci monsieur. »

« Oh ne me remerciez pas tout de suite. Venez avec moi, tous les deux. » Alors qu’ils commencèrent à marcher, il continua. « Remerciez-moi après avoir eu vos premières sessions d’entrainement en tant que nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard. »

Harry le fixa stupéfié et Draco en eu le souffle coupé. « Attrapeur, monsieur ? »

« Attrapeur, M. Potter. M. Malfoy vous a sûrement parlé du Quidditch ? » Harry hocha la tête et il continua. « Bien que l’équipe de Serpentard fût victorieuse l’année dernière, ce ne fut pas grâce aux compétences de vol de notre attrapeur. J’informerai le capitaine de l’équipe qu’il a un nouvel attrapeur et vous devriez pouvoir commencer à vous entrainer la semaine prochaine. »

Harry et Draco marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Aucun des deux ne pouvait croire à ce qui venait de se passer mais ils n’allaient pas se risquer à déclencher la colère de Rogue en parlant.

Ce fut Rogue qui rompit le silence. « Avez-vous suffisamment d’argent pour vous acheter votre propre balai, M. Potter ? »

« Oui monsieur, dans mon coffre à Gringotts. »

« Très bien. J’emprunterai le catalogue de balais de Madame Bibine demain et vous pourrez commander par hibou. Vous pourrez feuilleter le catalogue pendant votre retenue. »

« Retenue, monsieur ? »

« Oui M. Potter, retenue. Vous êtes peut-être juste ce qu’il nous faut pour améliorer l’équipe, mais cela ne change pas le fait que vous avez désobéit. » Il fit un petit sourire satisfait. « Vous et M. Malfoy me joindrez demain matin pour nettoyer les chaudrons que vos imbéciles de camarades de classe semblent déterminés à détruire. »

********

Rogue les laissa lorsqu’ils atteignirent le château après les avoir prévenu de ne pas se faire prendre après le couvre-feu. Harry le regarda jusqu’à ce que sa robe ondule derrière le coin du couloir et attrapa Draco avec excitation. 

« Draco, je vais être attrapeur ! » Harry n’y croyait toujours pas. Il n’avait jamais été choisi à l’école lors des sélections d’équipes vu que personne ne voulait que Dudley pense qu’ils aimaient Harry. 

Draco laissa Harry le secouer pour quelques secondes avant de s’extirper. « Félicitation. »

Harry hésita. « Il y a … Ça va ? »

« Oui. Ça va. » Draco lui fit un sourire forcé.

« On dirait pas, » dit Harry.

« Si tu veux tellement savoir, c’est un peu déroutant d’être battu au vol par quelqu’un qui monte pour la première fois sur un balai ! »

« Je suis désolé. Comment j’aurai pu savoir ce que Rogue ferait ? » Harry était inquiet. Etait-il sur le point de perdre son premier ami ?

« Oh, arrête de me regarder comme si je venais donner un coup de pied à chiot. J’imagine que ça en vaudra la peine si Serpentard gagne la coupe une nouvelle fois cette année. » Draco sourit de nouveau, de manière plus convaincante. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, non ? »

« Euh, que tu dois m’aider à choisir un balai demain ? »

« Oui, évidemment. Mais aussi : on doit fêter ça. On a qu’à descendre aux cuisines et prendre des bonbons. »

« C’est où les cuisines ? »

« Suis-moi. »

Draco le conduisit jusqu’à un couloir un étage plus bas qui était couvert de peintures représentants de la nourriture. Quelques Poufsouffles marchaient devant eux ; leur salle commune devait être proche.

« Cherche la peinture d’un saladier de fruits, » dit Draco discrètement. « On doit chatouiller la poire. »

« Chatouiller la poire ? » dit Harry en pouffant de rire.

« Ta gueule, Potter, c’est comme ça qu’on rentre dans les cuisines, ma mère me l’a dit. » Draco lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Désolé. Regarde, ça doit être ça. » Harry tendit la main et chatouilla la poire. En effet, la poire gloussa avant de se transformer en une poignée de porte. Harry ouvrit la porte et rentra avant de s’arrêter brusquement et Draco lui rentra dedans.

« Oof ! Imbécile, tu fais quoi là ? » marmonna Draco.

« Désolé ! C’est juste que, qu’est-ce que c’est que ces choses ? » chuchota Harry.

La cuisine était énorme et quatre grandes tables, reflétant les tables des quatre maisons de la Grande Salle, s’imposaient au centre. Il y avait des poêles et des fours aux quatre coins de la pièce et les créatures les plus étranges qu’Harry ait jamais vu trottinaient de partout.

« Quoi ? Oh, c’est juste des elfes de maison, » répondit Draco. « Poudlard en a énormément. Ils cuisinent et nettoient et prennent soin des sorciers la plupart du temps. On en a quelques-uns au Manoir, tu pourras les voir si tu viens un jour. »

La réponde d’Harry fut interrompue par un groupe d’elfes de maison se précipitant vers eux en les saluant.

« Que voudraient ces messieurs ? » Harry fixa l’elfe qui leur avait adressé la parole.

« Des bonbons. » répondit Draco. Le groupe s’éclipsa en vitesse, revenants rapidement avec deux larges sacs remplis de nourriture. 

« Ces messieurs désirent-ils autre chose ? » Le même elfe leur demanda.

« Non, c’est bon. » Draco se retourna pour partir, saisissant Harry au passage.

« Merci ! » Harry cria par-dessus son épaule. La porte se ferma sur les réponses des elfes. Il se tourna vers Draco, qui était maintenant en train de regarder l’heure. « Ils sont super mignons. Bizarres, mais mignons. »

« Si tu penses qu’ils sont bizarres, tu devrais voir Dobby. »

« Dobby ? C’est qui ? »

« Un elfe de maison chez moi. Tu pourras le rencontrer quand tu viendras. En attendant, on devrait se dépêcher le couvre-feu a commencé il y a quelques minutes. »

« Quoi ? Merde, les cachots sont à l’autre bout du château, on ferait mieux de courir. »

Ils mirent leurs sacs sur leurs épaules et arrivaient juste vers la Grande Salle quand ils entendirent un miaulement. Ils découvrirent avec horreur que Miss Teigne se dirigeait vers eux et sortait du passage qui menait aux cachots.

« Cours ! »

Ils se retournèrent et coururent jusqu’aux premiers escaliers qu’ils virent. Ils pouvaient entendre Rusard respirer difficilement derrière eux. Alors qu’ils arrivaient à un autre étage, Harry attrapa Draco et l’emmena plus loin dans le couloir. Ils passèrent devant quelques portes avant de s’arrêter devant celle tout au bout. Harry tira sur la poignée mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Alohomora, » dit-il et la porte s’ouvrit. Ils rentrèrent rapidement à l’intérieur et fermèrent la porte.

« Je crois qu’on l’a perdu, » haleta Harry.

« On attend un peu avant de ressortir, » dit Draco.

Un grognement retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent devant un chien géant à trois têtes qui grognait en montrant les dents.

« Ou on ressort maintenant ! » dit Harry faiblement.

« Ouais maintenant c’est bien je pense ! » Draco poussa la porte et ils coururent à l’extérieur, la claquant derrière eux alors que le chien essayait de se jeter sur eux. Ils coururent jusqu’à la Grande Salle par un chemin différent. La chance était de leur côté puisque Rusard semblait être parti vers un autre couloir. Finalement, ils atteignirent les cachots et ralentirent.

« C’était quoi ce truc ? » demanda Harry.

« Un énorme chien à trois têtes ! » s’exclama Draco. « Sur une trappe. »

Harry releva la tête d’un coup. « Une trappe ? »

« Il était dessus. Comme s’il la gardait. »

« La gardait … Oh ! » Harry regarda dans le vide pendant une seconde pendant qu’il assemblait les morceaux du puzzle. Il revint à lui lorsque Draco secoua sa main devant son visage.

« Aller Potter, on doit rentrer avant que Rogue ne nous voie et nous donne encore une heure de retenue. »

Harry suivit Draco alors qu’il entrait dans la salle commune. Ils reçurent quelques regards curieux tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir. Celui-ci étant vide, ils s’écrasèrent sur leur lit et mirent la nourriture par terre. 

« Pourquoi t’es devenu tout bizarre quand j’ai parlé de la trappe ? » demanda Draco.

« Hein ? Oh, euh, je pensais … » répondit Harry.

« Ah c’est pour ça que j’ai pas reconnu l’expression. »

« Connard. »

« Imbécile. » Un oreiller vola et atteignit Harry en pleine face.

« Ça va, ça va ! Tu disais qu’on aurait dit que le chien gardait quelque chose, non ? Eh bien, tu sais ce cambriolage à Gringotts ? Hagrid et moi y étions ce jour-là et il a récupéré un paquet d’un coffre qui était vide, à part pour ce paquet. Tout ce qu’il m’a dit c’était qu’il s’agissait d’une affaire officielle de Poudlard. »

« Donc tu penses que le chien garde ce paquet ? » Draco se redressa pour le regarder.

« Ouais. » répondit Harry, tandis que la porte s’ouvrait et que leurs amis entraient.

« Est-ce que vous auriez pu être encore plus dramatique que ça ? » demanda Blaise. « Vous sautez le dîner et ensuite vous courez jusqu’ici comme si les chiens de l’enfer étaient après vous. »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. « Euh, on est tombé sur Rogue et on a manqué le dîner donc on est allé chercher de la nourriture dans les cuisines. »

« Rusard et son chat nous ont vu juste après que le couvre-feu ait commencé, » ajouta Draco. « Et vous devriez nous remercier, on a pris assez de nourriture pour tout le monde. On fait la fête ce soir. »


	3. Chapitre 3 : dans lequel on découvre la tension chez les Gryffondors et Harry commence à suspecter Quirrell

La retenue le lendemain matin ne fut pas aussi terrible que ce que Harry craignait. Rogue leur avait simplement montré les chaudrons ayant besoin d’être nettoyé et les avait laissé faire pour quelques heures tandis qu’il notait des copies. Harry et Draco travaillèrent en silence jusqu’à ce que les chaudrons soient de nouveau brillants et se penchèrent ensuite sur le catalogue que Rogue avait ramené. Harry était content que Draco ait promis de l’aider à choisir son balai vu qu’il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à ce sujet. Rogue remplit le formulaire de commande pour un Nimbus 2000 puis regarda Harry attentivement.

« J’ai dû parler au capitaine, Marcus Flint, à votre sujet. Il n’était pas très heureux d’apprendre qu’il avait un nouvel attrapeur sans vous avoir fait passer de tests. J’imagine donc que votre premier entrainement sera en quelque sorte un essai. De plus, j’ai dû me porter garant de vos bons résultats au directeur. J’espère ne pas être déçu dans ces des deux domaines. »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Très bien. Votre balai me sera livré afin que cela ne fasse pas trop de bruit dans la Grande Salle. Je vous tiendrais informé, vous et M. Flint, lorsqu’il arrivera. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. »

Harry et Draco arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle juste à temps pour le déjeuner. Ils rejoignirent leurs camarades à la table des Serpentards.

« Notre intrépide attrapeur décide enfin de nous faire grâce de sa présence, » dit Blaise d’une voix trainante.

« C’est pas notre faute si on a été collé toute la matinée, » répondit Harry.

« Non, c’est _ta_ faute. Si t’étais pas rentré dans Rogue pendant que tu volais, on aurait pu dormir ce matin, » grommela Draco.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Bref. Je me rachèterais. »

« Comment ? » demanda Draco.

« Euh, je te laisserai faire un tour sur mon Nimbus 2000 quand je l’aurais, » improvisa Harry.

« Acceptable. »

« Je pourrais faire un tour aussi ? » demanda Théo.

« Bien sûr. »

« Comment c’est censé être une compensation si tout le monde peut le faire aussi ? » demanda Draco.

« Tu pourras faire deux tours ? » Harry lui fit un sourire.

« D’accord. »

Juste à ce moment-là, Hermione arriva à la table, Neville derrière elle.

« Est-ce que vous voulez vous joindre à nous dehors ? Il fait tellement beau qu’on a pensé qu’on ferait nos devoirs près du lac. » Hermione regarda Harry, attendant sa réponse.

« Bien sûr. Vous voulez venir ? » Harry se tourna vers ses amis.

Au final, tout le monde sauf Vince et Greg les rejoignirent.

« Mais c’est une bonne chose, » Pansy dit à Hermione. « Essayer de faire des devoirs avec eux forcerait l’un d’entre nous à faire un meurtre. »

Harry riait lorsqu’il aperçut les autres Gryffondors de première année lancer des regards méprisant à Hermione et Neville.

« Euh, pourquoi est-ce que le reste des Gryffondors vous regardent comme s’ils vous détestaient ? » Harry leur demanda.

Draco rigola. « Ignorez-le, il est parano par rapport aux trucs comme ça. Vos camarades – » il s’arrêta quand il regarda la table des Gryffondors. « Oh, non il a raison pour une fois. »

Hermione renifla. « Les autres filles ne m’aiment pas parce que je préfère lire mes livres de cours plutôt qu’un article sur comment coiffer des cheveux crépus. »

Daphné et Pansy examinèrent leurs cheveux. « Elles ont pas forcément tort. » dit Pansy.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer. « Et puis hier soir, Lavande et Parvati ont passé une demi-heure à essayer de savoir quel professeur je trouve le plus séduisant. »

« T’as dit quoi ? » lui demanda Daphné, en pouffant de rire.

« McGonagall. J’ai dit que j’aimais sa rigueur. Ça les a fait taire, » Hermione fit un petit sourire satisfait tandis que les autres rirent. Alors que Daphné commençait à expliquer à Hermione quelle était sa potion pour cheveux préférée, Draco se tourna vers Neville.

« Et toi, Londubat ? »

« Qui – qui je trouve séduisant ? » balbutia Neville.

« Euh, non. Pourquoi est-ce que les Gryffondors ne t’aiment pas ? »

« Oh. C’est vous en fait. Ils – ils pensent que je ne devrais pas être ami avec des Serpentards, » dit Neville. « Enfin, c’est principalement Ron. Dean et Seamus s’en fichent un peu mais Ron pense qu’Hermione et moi sommes des genres de – de traîtres. »

« Des traîtres ? Pathétique. Dites-lui que vous pouvez rien y faire si vous avez bon goût en matière d’amis, de choisir les serpents au lieu des belettes, » dit Blaise.

« Ou que vous êtes allergiques aux roux, » ajouta Daphné.

« Ou bat les plutôt au Quidditch Harry, » dit Millicent.

Hermione leva les yeux, étonnée. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Harry est le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard et il va vous défoncer le mois prochain ! » se vanta Pansy.

Harry rougit tandis qu’Hermione commença à le harceler en lui demandant comment il était devenu attrapeur. Neville semblait stupéfait. Les Serpentards, ayant déjà entendu l’histoire partirent devant afin de trouver un endroit confortable vers le lac.

« Eh bien, félicitations, » dit Hermione sceptique alors qu’ils les rejoignaient. « Mais t’aurais vraiment pas dû enfreindre les règles comme ça ! T’aurais pu avoir de sérieux problèmes ! »

Harry haussa les épaules. « La prochaine fois je me ferais juste pas choper. »

********

Harry s’habitua rapidement à sa nouvelle routine à Poudlard. En plus de ses cours et de ses nouveaux amis, il avait également des entrainements de Quidditch plusieurs fois par semaine.

Tout comme Rogue l’avait prédit, son premier entrainement ne fut pas simple, mais après lui avoir fait soutenir un certain rythme, Flint avoua à contrecœur qu’Harry ferait un bon attrapeur. Le reste de l’équipe était plus enthousiaste, même Terence Higgs, qui avait postulé pour la position d’attrapeur. A la place, il était devenu le deuxième batteur, aux côtés de Gemma Farley. Il y avait aussi Flint, Adrian Pucey et Crick Shabes en tant que poursuiveurs et Miles Bletchley en tant que gardien. Harry s’intégra très facilement dans l’équipe et Flint les déclara rapidement les champions de la coupe de Quidditch.

Après toute la nervosité qu’Harry avait ressenti par rapport aux leçons de vol, il n’en eu aucune. Lorsqu’elle le vit au premier cours, Madame Bibine lui dit que vu qu’il était déjà dans une équipe, il perdrait son temps dans ce cours. Harry salua alors ses amis et erra sur le chemin du retour vers le château. Sans rien à faire, il se dirigea vers la volière pour rendre visite à Hedwige.

Elle était contente de voir Harry, et encore plus heureuse de voir les gros morceaux de viande qu’il lui avait rapporté des cuisines. Après l’avoir caressée pendant qu’il lui racontait sa semaine, il la reposa sur son perchoir et partit. Il lui restait encore une heure avant que ses amis ne finissent leur leçon, il décida donc d’aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur son devoir en potions. Une bouffée d’ail lui fit penser au dîner quand il réalisa qu’il était vers le couloir du troisième étage. Il pouvait sentir tout ce que les elfes de maison cuisinaient quatre étages en dessous de lui ? Perplexe, il regarda autour de lui juste à temps pour apercevoir Rogue avancer vers lui.

« M. Potter, pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas en classe ? »

« Madame Bibine m’a dit qu’il n’y avait pas de raison que je vienne à ses cours, vu que je suis déjà dans une équipe, monsieur, » répondit Harry.

« Je vois. Donc vous avez décidé de rester devant un couloir qui est, comme vous le savez, hors limite ? »

« Euh, non monsieur. J’ai rendu visite à ma chouette et maintenant je vais à la bibliothèque. Pour faire des recherches sur les devoirs que vous nous avez donné. » Harry regarda nerveusement Rogue, dont le regard donna l’impression à Harry de passer aux rayons X.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher alors. Vous ne voudriez pas que quelqu’un vous voit et en tire des conclusions hâtives, » dit finalement Rogue.

« Oui monsieur, » Harry sourit et partit. Bien qu’il n’ait rien fait de mal, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que ça ne lui serait pas profitable d’être repéré à proximité de ce couloir de nouveau. Cependant, pourquoi est-ce que Rogue y était lui aussi ? C’était à des kilomètres des cachots. Alors qu’il entrait dans la bibliothèque, il jeta un regard derrière lui. Rogue était toujours devant la porte de ce couloir, sa main parcourant le bois.

********

Le matin d’Halloween, le petit déjeuner venait à peine de se terminer lorsque les elfes de maison commencèrent à préparer le festin d’Halloween. L’odeur de tartes en train de cuire suivit Harry alors qu’il descendait vers la classe de potions et même s’il venait à peine de finir de manger, son estomac grogna.

« T’es pas sérieux, » dit Draco incrédule, regardant le ventre d’Harry.

« Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu trouves pas que ça sent bon, » dit Harry.

« Bien sûr que ça sent bon. Mais ça veut pas dire que je vais passer le reste de la journée à penser à des tartes à la citrouille, » dit Draco.

« Moi non plus. Je vais aussi penser aux tartes aux pommes, à la mélasse, au jus de citrouille épicé, et à tout ce qui est en chocolat … » sourit Harry. Draco riait alors que Rogue s’avança vers le devant de la salle.

« Aussi dur que cela puisse être de détacher votre attention du festin de ce soir, » Rogue lança un petit sourire satisfait à Harry, qui rougit. « Aujourd’hui vous allez préparer vos propres potions anti-nausée. Je pense qu’elles seront utiles à ceux qui seront capables de les préparer correctement. Voici vos devoirs sur les propriétés des ingrédients ; ceux d’entre vous qui ont eu de mauvaises notes trouveront sans doute leurs remèdes inutiles après avoir trop mangé ce soir. »

Avec un léger coup de baguette, Rogue envoya leurs devoirs voler vers leurs propriétaires et les instructions apparurent sur le tableau. Harry était content de voir qu’il avait eu une bonne note bien qu’elle ne soit pas aussi bonne que celle de Draco ou Hermione. La partie sur le gingembre pelé était barrée ; il fallait l’ajouter après que la potion ait été retirée du feu autrement la potion empirerait la nausée. Frissonnant à cette idée, il se mit au travail.

Ce fut une potion agréable à faire. Il y avait plus d’herbes que de coléoptères disséqués et Harry commença à avoir faim de nouveau. Lorsque sa potion devint bleue foncée comme indiqué au tableau, il la laissa mijoter pendant dix minutes et commença à ranger les ingrédients dont il n’avait plus besoin. A côté de lui, Draco faisait la même chose. De l’autre côté, Hermione essayait de montrer à Neville comment couper ses feuilles de menthe correctement.

« Concentrez-vous sur votre propre potion, mademoiselle Granger, et non celle de M. Londubat, » dit Rogue tandis qu’il rôdait dans la salle. Hermione sursauta et se s’éloigna de Neville, qui semblait bien malheureux. Rogue hocha la tête brièvement devant les potions de Harry et Draco.

Harry avait déjà enlevé sa potion du feu et était en train d’épluché le gingembre avec précaution quand Rogue retourna vers le devant de la classe. « Granger je crois vous avoir déjà dit de cesser d’aider Londubat. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Le prochain qui parle en perdra dix. »

Hermione, qui avait déjà terminé sa potion, rougit et commença à ranger ses affaires. Neville épluchait son gingembre avec des mains tremblantes mais Harry savait que sa potion était une peine perdue. Au lieu de bleu, elle avait pris une teinte rose criarde.

Harry se retourna vers sa propre potion qui était prête à être embouteillée lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un parler derrière lui. Il leva le regard mais Rogue répondait à la question de Théo à propos de la menthe. En se tournant, il vit qu’il s’agissait de Ron, qui s’adressait à Hermione.

« - toujours en train de crâner. Eh bien t’es contente maintenant ? Ou tu veux peut être perdre encore quelques points ? » Ignorant un coup de coude d’un de ses amis, il continua. « Tu devrais être chez Serdaigle, personne veut d’une intello comme toi à Gryffondor, espèce de madame je-sais-tout ! »

A ce moment là, Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot et couru à l’extérieur de la salle, laissant sa potion et ses livres derrière elle. Rogue la suivit des yeux avant de donner un léger coup à Ron. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, M. Wealsey. »

Pendant que Ron lançait un regard de mépris à Rogue, Harry saisit sa chance. «  _Wingardium leviosa_ , » dit-il, pointant sa baguette vers les ingrédients de Ron. Juste avant que Ron ne se retourne, Harry avait ajouté un peu de gingembre dans sa potion encore fumante. Une bouffée de fumé s’éleva mais à part ça, il n’y eu pas de grands changements dans sa potion. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Harry se retourna ver sa propre potion. « Vous resterez après le cours, M. Potter. »

Lorsque le reste de la classe partit, Harry demeura assis à son bureau. Rogue attendit que le dernier élève ne parte avant de s’adresser à lui. « Avez-vous apprécié votre petite revanche ? » demanda Rogue, debout devant le bureau d’Harry.

Harry le regarda. « Euh … »

« Vous est-il déjà venu à l’esprit que vous auriez pu blesser sévèrement M. Weasley ou n’importe quel élève, en ajoutant les mauvais ingrédients à une potion déjà médiocre ? »

« Mais je n’ai pas fait ça ! Je veux dire, je me suis assuré que le gingembre que j’ai utilisé … » Harry s’arrêta lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il venait juste d’admettre qu’il avait saboté la potion de Ron. Prenant un grand souffle, il continua quand même. « Qu’il ne se rendrait compte de rien. Et peut-être qu’il la boira et se sentira aussi mal qu’Hermione se sent actuellement. »

Rogue leva les sourcils. « Donc il s’agissait d’un geste de galanterie ? »

« Oui ! » La galanterie sonnait mieux que la revanche. « En effet. Eh bien, M. Potter, c’est votre jour de chance. Je vous avoue que je suis impressionné par votre capacité à accomplir votre revanche d’une manière aussi subtile. Je ne ferais rien. Cette fois-ci. »

« Vous – vous ne me punissez pas ? »

« Non. Les paroles de M. Wealsey étaient déplacées. De plus, vous m’avez amusé. »

« Donc vous n’allez pas lui dire que sa potion aura des répercutions ? »

« Je crois vous avoir dit que je ne ferais rien. » Rogue fit un petit sourire satisfait. « La vôtre par contre marchera très bien. »

Harry sourit en retour. « Merci monsieur ! » Il prit son sac ainsi que les affaires d’Hermione et partit.

La discussion d’Harry avec Rogue l’avait mis en retard pour le cours suivant mais puisque c’était Histoire de la Magie, il arriva à rentrer sans que professeur Binns ne s’en aperçoive. Il passa le reste du cours à raconter à Draco ce qu’il s’était passé.

« Et il ne te punit vraiment pas ? » Draco chuchota, incrédule.

« Non ! Il a dit que Weasley le méritait et que je l’avais amusé, » murmura Harry.

« Oh, j’ai trop hâte de voir Weasley se goinfrer au festin, » dit Draco, heureux.

« J’ai juste hâte de rendre à Hermione son sac. Je te jure elle a la moitié de la bibliothèque là-dedans, » dit Harry, irrité.

« Aw, tu regrettes ton élan de chevalerie ? » le taquina Draco.

« Non, juste hâte de marcher sans avoir une tonne de livres avec moi, imbécile. »

« Crétin. »

********

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le baquet, Harry se dirigea directement vers la table des Gryffondors, avec l’intention de rendre à Hermione ses affaires. Mais elle n’était pas là.

« Neville, où est Hermione ? »

« Elle est, euh, elle est pas revenue après le cours de potion. Je sais pas où elle est. Mais tu peux demander à ses camarades de chambre, » Neville montra quelques filles à Harry.

« Ok, euh, merci. » Harry n’était pas très optimiste mais il se tourna tout de même vers elles. « Donc, euh, est-ce que l’une d’entre vous a vu Hermione ? »

Elles gloussèrent et secouèrent la tête et Harry partit avec dégoût. « Profite du festin, Neville, » dit-il alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards.

« Pourquoi t’as toujours son sac ? » lui demanda Draco alors qu’il s’asseyait.

« Elle est pas là. Elle est pas revenue après le cours de potion apparemment, » dit Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Elle est où alors ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Il y a des toilettes pour filles pas loin de la salle de potion, » dit Daphné. « Peut-être qu’elle se cache là-bas. »

« Encore à cette heure-là ? »

Daphné haussa les épaules. « Si j’avais le choix entre les toilettes et ces filles, je sais où je serais. »

Harry sourit. « J’irais voir après le banquet. Merci Daphné. »

Alors que la nourriture apparue sur les tables, Harry sortit sa potion anti-nausée. Il put voir les autres premières années faire de même. Levant la tête, il sourit avec satisfaction lorsqu’il vit Ron sortir la sienne. Tout d’un coup, le professeur Quirrell arriva en courant dans la salle. Il atteignit la table du personnel et s’appuya dessus.

« Un troll – dans les cachots – je voulais vous prévenir, » haleta-t-il avant de s’évanouir tandis que les élèves commençaient à paniquer.

La voix de Dumbledore résonna dans la salle. « Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives ! »

« Est-ce que quelqu’un lui a déjà dit que les dortoirs de Serpentards sont _dans_ les cachots ? » cria Pansy.

« Les premières années suivez-moi s’il vous plait ! » dit Gemma. Reed se leva à côté d’elle. « Aller, rapidement ! »

Les préfets commencèrent à les conduire en dehors de la salle. Harry attrapa son sac et souffla. « Draco – Hermione ne sait pas pour le troll ! »

Draco le regarda. « T’es pas – oh, c’est bon, on y va. Mais on se dépêche ! »

Ils suivirent le reste des premières années puis tournèrent dans un couloir alors que les autres passaient devant. Bientôt, le bruit des étudiants se calma et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir silencieux. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent vers les toilettes des filles, Harry leva la main pour frapper.

« Oh, c’est pas – pousse toi ! » Draco donna un coup de coude à Harry et ouvrit la porte. « Hermione ? T’es là ? »

Il y eut un silence pendant une seconde avant qu’une petite voix ne réponde. « Draco ? »

« Oui. Harry est là aussi. Tu dois sortir et venir avec nous. Maintenant. »

« Vous avez pas le droit d’être ici ! C’est les toilettes des filles ! » Hermione émergea d’une cabine avec les yeux rouges.

« Hermione, il y a un troll dans les cachots. On devait venir te prévenir, » dit Harry.

« Un _troll_  ? »

« Oui, et maintenant _viens_  ! » Draco attrapa sa main et commença à l’attirer vers la porte. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et les suivit, portant les deux sacs.

Le couloir était désert. Alors qu’ils commençaient à marcher en direction de l’entrée, Harry regarda Hermione. « Ca va ? »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. « Ca va aller. Merci Harry, Draco. »

Draco ria. « Ne nous remercie pas maintenant. Attends de voir Weasley passer la nuit enfermé dans les toilettes. »

Hermione le regarda, confuse.

« J’ai ajouté un peu de gingembre trop tôt dans sa potion, » expliqua Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de sourire. « T’as pas fait ça ! »

« Si. Et le meilleur c’est que je l’ai vu la prendre pendant le festin. Rogue ne lui a pas dit qu’il y avait quelque chose qui allait pas avec sa potion. »

Hermione sourit de nouveau. « Oh Harry, c’est – C’était quoi ça ? »

Un raclement venait du couloir derrière eux. Se retournant brusquement, ils virent un troll de presque quatre mètres de haut se diriger vers eux, tirant derrière lui une gigantesque massue. Ils eurent du mal à respirer lorsque l’odeur nauséabonde parvint jusqu’à eux.

« Courez ! »

Ils partirent dans l’autre direction mais n’arrivèrent pas bien loin avant que la sangle du sac d’Hermione ne lâche.

« Mes livres ! »

« Laisse-les ! On a pas le temps ! » s’énerva Draco.

« Mais – »

Harry et Draco attrapèrent chacun un de ses bras et la tirèrent en avant alors que le troll écrasait sa massue sur le sol. Soudainement, Rogue et McGonagall arrivèrent en courant dans le couloir, Quirrell derrière eux.

«  _Expelliarmus_  ! » cria Rogue. La massue du troll s’envola. Celui-ci essaya de la rattraper. Puis, avec un cri de rage lorsqu’il s’aperçut que c’était peine perdue, il abandonna et avança les mains vides.

McGonagall leva sa baguette tandis que Rogue écartait les autres. «  _Wingardium leviosa_  ! » La grande statue d’un sanglier se souleva de son socle et s’écrasa sur la tête du troll. Avec un grognement, il oscilla vers l’arrière et s’effondra.

«  _Incarcerous_. » Des cordes épaisses s’échappèrent de la baguette de McGonagall et attachèrent le troll des pieds à la tête alors que Quirrell laissait échapper un gémissement. Après lui avoir lancer un regard méprisant, McGonagall tourna son attention vers les élèves. « Qu’est-ce que vous trois faisiez ici ? »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent mais ce fut Hermione qui répondit. « C’était – c’est à cause de moi, professeur. J’étais – j’étais dans les toilettes toute la journée et je ne suis pas allée au diner et ils étaient venus me prévenir pour le troll. On allait rentrer aux dortoirs lorsque le troll est arrivé. »

« Et pourquoi donc étiez-vous dans les toilettes toute la journée ? »

« Un malheureux incident a eu lieu dans ma classe ce matin, » coupa Rogue. « Je n’étais pas au courant que Mlle Grander n’avait pas rejoint ses camarades de classe. »

« Un malheureux incident ? »

« Je vous rassure, l’élève responsable a été punis, » répondit Rogue. Harry et Draco se retinrent de rire.

« Je vois. Eh bien, dans ce cas, Quirrell prévenez le directeur que le troll est ici. » Alors que McGonagall le regardait partir, Harry cru la voir lever les yeux au ciel. « Quant à vous trois, estimez-vous heureux que ce troll ne vous ait pas trouvé dans les toilettes. Severus, si tu veux bien raccompagner ces deux-là dans leur dortoir, j’escorterais Mlle Granger. »

Hermione ramassa ses livres et suivit McGonagall sans un mot.

« Ça va être une super conversation, » dit Draco sèchement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Harry lança un regard à Hermione.

« McGonagall va s’acharner sur Hermione pour savoir pourquoi elle était dans les toilettes. »

« Certainement. Suivez-moi vous deux, » commanda Rogue. « La prochaine fois qu’il vous prend l’envie de sauver une demoiselle en détresse, appeler plutôt un membre du personnel. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes en suivant le même chemin que Quirrell. Maintenant qu’ils s’éloignaient du troll, la puanteur s’atténuait elle aussi.

« Punaise, Quirrell est partit bien avant nous mais on peut encore sentir son turbant, » murmura Draco.

« L’ail n’est pas dans son turban. Il est plutôt sur les murs de ses quartiers et donc l’odeur le suit, » répondit Rogue.

Quelque chose s’éclaira dans l’esprit d’Harry. « Monsieur ? Pourquoi est-ce que le couloir du troisième étage est interdit ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. » répondit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pardon, monsieur. C’est juste que … Y aurait-il une raison pour que Quirrell rode dans cette partie du château ? » continua Harry.

Rogue garda ses sourcils levés. « Pourquoi me demandez-vous ceci ? »

Harry hésita. « Eh bien, le jour où je vous ai rencontré devant ce couloir, j’ai senti de l’ail. »

« Une coïncidence sans doute, » dit finalement Rogue alors qu’ils atteignaient la salle commune.

« Mais – »

« Mais vous pensez que Quirrell prépare un plan infâme concernant le couloir d’une école. Je me chargerais de transmettre vos soupçons au directeur sur le champ. » Avec ça, Rogue les quitta. Draco ria alors qu’Harry le regardait partir.

« Il ment. Il y a un truc qui cloche avec Quirrell, » dit Harry.

« Oui, eh bien vu que tu pensais que Rogue te détestait il y a quelques jours, tu m’excuseras si j’ai des doutes. Et maintenant viens, je meurs de faim. »

Draco le conduit dans la salle commune où ils trouvèrent le reste des Serpentards profitant du festin. Tandis qu’Harry les rejoignit, il se promit qu’il ferait en sorte que Draco le croit, quoi que Rogue puisse en dire.

 


	4. Dans lequel Harry joue son premier match de Quidditch

Dès le début du mois de novembre, Harry oublia toutes ses suspicions à propos de Quirrell. La saison de Quidditch commençait et le premier match opposait Serpentard à Gryffondor.

Le matin du match, Harry prenait son petit déjeuner alors que ses amis discutaient du match avec excitation.

« Allez, mange ça. » Draco déposa plusieurs saucisses dans son assiette.

« J’ai pas très faim, » répondit Harry, poussant son assiette maintenant pleine loin de lui.

« T’as besoin de manger quelque chose Harry, » dit Théo.

« Ouais, prendre des forces. Les batteurs de Gryffondors vont te viser tout le match, » ajouta Millicent.

« Ça aide pas, Milly, » intervint Pansy.

« Je m’appelle Millicent. »

« D’accord. Arrête d’empêcher Harry de manger, _Millicent_. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et rapprocha l’assiette d’Harry vers lui. « Potter. Mange. Quelque chose. »

Harry pris un bout de toast et croqua dedans. « Content ? »

« Je le serais quand t’attrapera le vif d’or aujourd’hui. »

Le silence se fit autour de la table, hormis Pansy et Millicent qui étaient toujours en train de se chamailler. Harry leva les yeux pour voir Hermione et Neville debout à côté de lui, nerveux.

« On voulait juste te souhaiter bonne chance aujourd’hui, Harry, » dit Hermione. Neville hocha la tête derrière elle. « Non pas qu’on veuille te voir gagner, bien sûr. »

« Donc pas vraiment de la chance alors, » ria Draco.

« Disons qu’évidemment on veut que Gryffondor gagne. C’est juste … »

« J’ai compris. Merci, » sourit Harry.

« Du coup vous serrez assis avec nous aujourd’hui ? » demanda Daphné.

« A-assis avec vous ? » rougit Neville.

« Bien sûr. Mon père m’a envoyé tout un paquet de lunettes pour mes amis et moi, et j’ai deux paires de trop. » Draco sourit fier de lui alors qu’il les sortait de sous la table et les donna à tout le monde. « En plus, l’équipe de Gryffondor pourra peut-être être découragée de voir certains d’entre eux les abandonner avant même que le match n’ait commencé, » dit-il à Harry à voix basse.

Harry riait lorsqu’il vit le reste de l’équipe se lever. « Je dois y aller. » Il attrapa son Nimbus et les suivit vers les vestiaires. Ils se changèrent et attendirent que Flint arrive.

« Nerveux Harry ? » lui demanda Gemma.

« Un peu, ouais. »

« T’inquiète pas. Leur attrapeur McLaggen n’est pas comparable à toi. » dit Terence.

« Ils ont choisi McLaggen ? » ria Shabes. « La seule chose qui devrait inquiéter Potter est que ce mec lui rentre dedans au milieu du match. »

« T’inquiète pas Harry, Shabes essaye juste d’être encourageant, » dit Gemma.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par ‘essaye’ ? » demanda Shabes, indigné.

« Elle veut dire ‘arrête de rendre notre nouvel attrapeur inquiet’, » dit Terence.

« S’te plait, à moins qu’il tombe de son Nimbus, il peut pas se foirer, » dit Shabes.

Miles ria. « Fais-nous une faveur. Quand Flint nous fera son grand speech avant le match, ne t’en mêle pas. »

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? »

A ce moment-là, Flint entra. « Ok les gars. A part deux nouveaux poursuiveurs, ils ont la même équipe que l’année dernière. Ce match devrait être encore plus simple que les autres. Allons-y. »

« C’est ça son grand speech ? » murmura Harry à Adrian.

« Aussi grands qu’ils peuvent l’être, ouais, » ria Adrian.

L’équipe se rendit sur le terrain et se regroupa autour de madame Bibine.

« Je veux un jeu honnête de la part de vous tous, » dit-elle tandis que les capitaines se serraient la main. « Montez sur vos balais, s’il vous plait. »

Au moment où Mme Bibine siffla, les deux équipes s’envolèrent. Harry vola en cercle au-dessus des autres, cherchant le vif d’or. Il pouvait voir ses amis facilement ; il y avait deux taches rouges et dorées au milieu du vert et argent des stands Serpentard. Remonté, il commença à scanner le terrain pour trouver le vif d’or.

D’où il se trouvait, Harry n’avait pas besoin de s’inquiéter d’être au milieu des autres joueurs ce qui le laissait libre d’écouter le commentateur alors qu’il cherchait. Il ria alors que celui-ci, un Gryffondor avec des dreadlocks, se faisait disputer par McGonagall pour avoir parlé de la beauté d’un poursuiveur de Gryffondor au lieu du match.

« Il y a quelque chose de drôle, Potter ? »

Harry retourna son balai pour voir McLaggen, l’attrapeur de Gryffondor. « Non c’est juste ta façon de voler. »

McLaggen lui lança un regard mauvais. « Comme si un première année allait me ridiculiser. Comment t’as fait pour faire partie de l’équipe d’ailleurs ? Corruption ? Grâce à ta célébrité ? »

« Nan. Grâce à des pommes. »

Après ça, Harry s’envola loin, laissant un attrapeur très confus derrière lui. Gryffondor marqua un but et il dû éviter un cognard qui arrivait dans sa direction, mais il ne vit aucun signe du vif d’or.

« Serpentard est en possession, » continua le commentateur. « Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux cognards, deux Weasley et le poursuiveur Bell » – Harry cria pour soutenir son équipe – « et se dirige vers les – attendez deux secondes – est-ce que c’était le vif d’or ? »

Harry donna un coup sec sur son balai pour se retourner et en effet, un éclair d’or apparut à côté de l’oreille d’Adrian, qui avait fait tomber le souaffle alors que le vif d’or lui tournait autour. Harry se lança à sa poursuite mais McLaggen était bien plus près. Il se pencha sur son balai et commença à gagner du terrain. Ça ne serait cependant pas suffisant, McLaggen était à seulement quelques mètres du vif d’or, au moindre moment il l’attraperait –

BOOM ! Flint avait retourné son balai et bloqué McLaggen, qui virevolta plus loin en jurant. Alors que les Gryffondors en colère dans leur stand plus bas criaient, Mme Bibine siffla et offrit un penalty à un poursuiveur de Gryffondor. Harry utilisa ce temps libre pour chercher le vif d’or mais celui-ci avait disparu.

Le commentateur devint totalement subjectif après tous ces évènements.

« Donc – après cette dégoutante et manifeste triche – »

« Jordan ! » s’énerva McGonagall.

« Je veux dire, après cet acte révoltant – »

«  _Jordan, je vous préviens_ – »

« Très bien, très bien. Flint était à deux doigts de tuer l’attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui pourrait arriver à n‘importe qui, j’en suis sûr, ce qui offre un penalty pour Gryffondor, réalisé par Spinnet, qui le renvoie sans problème et nous continuons le jeu, Gryffondor toujours en possession. »

Harry venait juste de faire un doigt au commentateur lorsque son balai fit un violent écart. Il reposa rapidement ses mains sur le manche, essaya de le remettre droit mais il continua de donner des coups violents. Quand il essaya d’aller vers Flint pour demander un temps mort, il réalisa que son balai était complètement hors contrôle. Il n’obéissait à aucune chose qu’Harry essayait ; tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était de s’y accrocher.

« Flint ! » appela Harry désespérément. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l’appeler une nouvelle fois mais son balai l’en empêcha lorsque le manche se souleva brusquement et s’aplatit sur sa poitrine. Alors qu’il haletait pour respirer, le balai se mit à tourner et il se retrouva soudainement pendu au manche à une main.

Harry balançait sous son balai, des centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol et sa robe claquait au vent autour de lui. Il était faiblement conscient du fait que certains de ses équipiers essayaient de le rejoindre – pour le rattraper ou pour le remettre sur son balai, il ne savait pas. Cependant, dès que quelqu’un s’approchait un peu trop, son balai montait encore de quelques mètres.

D’un coup, son balai se stoppa au-dessus de lui et il se dépêcha de remonter dessus. A ce moment-là, quelque chose vola dans sa bouche. Il pensa d’abord que c’était un insecte mais réalisa ensuite que c’était en métal. Il avait attrapé le vif d’or.

Il mit sa main sur bouche pour ne pas qu’il s’échappe et descendit vers le sol. Il tomba presque à terre et toussa pour le faire sortir.

« J’ai eu le vif d’or ! » cria-t-il et le leva au-dessus de sa tête.

Mme Bibine siffla pour mettre fin au match. Le reste de l’équipe de Serpentard convergea vers Harry. L’équipe de Gryffondor se posa et se dirigèrent, abattus, vers les vestaires, à part pour leur capitaine qui gesticulait vers Mme Bibine. Jordan hurlait qu’avaler le vif d’or ne devrait pas compter comme l’attraper, jusqu’à ce que McGonagall lui arrache le mégaphone des mains et annonce que Serpentard avait gagné cent soixante points contre vingt. Les Serpentards affluèrent sur le terrain pour entourer l’équipe alors qu’ils rentraient dans les vestiaires. Alors qu’Harry était sur le point d’entrer, quelqu’un le tira en arrière par le bras. Il leva le regard pour voir Draco, avec Hermione apparemment inquiète derrière lui.

« Change toi rapidement et rejoins nous chez Hagrid » fut tout ce qu’il dit avant qu’ils ne s’en aillent tous les deux.

Harry se changea en silence tandis que le reste de l’équipe célébrait leur victoire Harry arriva à s’échapper en promettant à Flint qu’il ferait réparer son balai et se dirigea vers la cabane d’Hagrid.

Lorsqu’il arriva, Hermione ouvrit violemment la porte et l’enveloppa dans ses bras, coganant douloureusement son Nimbus contre sa tête.

« Harry ! On était tellement inquiets ! » Elle le libéra, mal à l’aise, et retourna s’assoir.

Il s’assit à côté d’elle et Hagrid lui donna une tasse de thé fumante. Crockdur le lécha en guise de bienvenue avant de reposer sa tête sur les genoux de Draco. Celui-ci soupira et lui fit un sourire patient. « Je te crois maintenant à propos de Quirrell. »

« Merci. C’est bon à savoir qu’il faut juste que je manque de tomber vers une mort certaine pour que tu me croies. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hermione le fit avant lui. « Qu’est-ce que Quirrell à affaire avec Rogue ? »

« C’est Quirrell qui a ensorcelé le balai d’Harry, » dit Draco.

« Quoi ? Non, c’était Rogue. J’ai déjà lu à propos des ensorcellements. Tu as besoin de maintenir un contact visuel avec la cible et Rogue n’as pas quitté Harry des yeux. »

« Ouais mais Quirrell non plus ! »

« Alors comment ça se fait que le balai d’Harry se soit stabilisé juste après que j’ai mis le feu à ses habits ? » dit Hermione.

« Parce que t’as aussi poussé Quirrell sur le côté. Franchement, t’as de la chance de pas être collée pour attaque d’un professeur, » rétorqua Draco.

« Attend, quoi ? T’as mis _le feu_ aux habits de Rogue ? » Harry demanda.

« Juste un peu. »

« Vous racontez n’importe quoi, » dit Hagrid. « Pourquoi est-ce qu’un professeur de Poudlard voudrait du mal à Harry ? »

« Je pense que Quirrell essaye d’obtenir ce que ce chien à trois têtes garde, » dit Harry.

« Comment vous connaissez Touffu ? » questionna Hagrid.

« Touffu ? T’as appelé cette bête _Touffu_  ? » demanda Draco, incrédule.

« Oui. Il est à moi, je l’ai acheté à un grec dans un pub l’année dernière. Et bien sûr, Dumbledore a alors demandé s’il pouvait l’utiliser pour qu’il garde la – »

« Quoi ? » Harry s’avança sur sa chaise.

« Ah, ne m’en demandez pas plus. C’est top secret, vous trois ne devriez pas vous en inquiéter. »

« Ne pas nous inquiéter ? Hagrid, tu gardes un chien géant à trois têtes dans une _école_. Sans parler des problèmes de sécurité évidents, est-ce que cette chose peut voir la lumière du jour ? » demanda Hermione.

Le visage d’Hagrid s’assombrit brièvement. « Non. Mais Dumbledore a dit que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, juste jusqu’à ce que lui et Nicolas Flamel – »

« Qui est Nicolas Flamel ? » demanda Harry.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. Vous tous devriez rentrer au château avant qu’il fasse nuit, » dit Hagrid.

Voyant qu’ils devaient partir, ils se levèrent. Crockdur gémit lorsque Draco poussa sa tête de ses genoux. Hagrid dut le retenir alors que les trois quittaient la maison.

Harry marchait en arrière pour pouvoir regarder les deux autres. « Donc maintenant on sait que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce Flamel. »

« Mais on sait pas qui c’est, » dit Draco. « N’est-ce pas ? » Ils regardèrent Hermione.

« Non, on ne sait pas, » dit-elle sèchement.

« Peut-être que tu devrais essayer d’ouvrir un livre de temps en temps, » ajouta Harry sarcastiquement.

« Oui, tu devrais arrêter de mettre le feu aux profs, » enchérit Draco.

« Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Si je n’avais pas stoppé Rogue, Harry aurait pu tomber et – et – oh ! »

Harry venait de rentrer dans quelque chose. Il entendit petit grognement et deux mains virent agripper ses bras.

« Vous devriez vraiment regarder où vous allez, M. Potter, » fit la voix de Rogue.

Harry se retourna d’un coup. Qu’avait-il entendu de la conversation ? Il ne pensait désormais plus que Rogue lui voulait du mal mais s’il les entendait parler de mettre le feu aux professeurs, ils seraient finis.

« Vous deux, retournez au château. J’ai besoin de parler à M. Potter seul à seul, » commanda Rogue.

« Oui monsieur, » dit Draco. Il partit mais Hermione resta un instant de plus.

« On t’attendra dans l’entrée Harry, » dit-elle avant de suivre Draco.

Rogue grogna. « Son instinct de protection envers vous est touchant, quoique plutôt mal placé dans ce cas. Mais pas de ça pour l’instant. A qui avez-vous parlé de vos soupçons à propos de Quirrell ? »

« Euh, à part vous ? Draco, Hermione et Hagrid. »

Rogue soupira. « Potter, je sais que vous avez été élevé par votre stupide tante et sa famille mais vous avez surement assez de bon sens pour ne pas diffuser ces choses à n’importe qui prêt à vous écouter. »

« Je n’ai rien diffusé du tout ! Avant aujourd’hui je n’en avais parlé qu’à vous et Draco. Je suis désolé si je n’étais pas très lucide après être presque tombé de mon balai mais – » 

« Réservez votre sarcasme pour vos amis. Maintenant, donnez-moi votre balai. »

Harry s’exécuta avec une mine renfrognée. Rogue sortit sa baguette et l’agita au-dessus du balai, murmurant si doucement qu’Harry ne put pas déchiffrer ce qu’il dit. Satisfait, Rogue lui rendit son balai.

« Il n’y a pas d’effets secondaires restants sur votre balai. L’enchantement qui a été utilisé était seulement temporaire ; vous pouvez l’utiliser sans danger. »

« Mais si jamais la personne qui m’a fait ça le fait une nouvelle fois ? »

« Cela vous a peut-être échappé mais un grand nombre du personnel est présent aux matchs de Quidditch. Si le pire devait arriver et que vous tomberiez de votre balai, dîtes vous que vous en ressortirez indemne. Enfin, rien de pire que les blessures habituelles au Quidditch. »

« C’est rassurant. » Soudain, Harry pensa à quelque chose. « Monsieur ? Quand vous avez dit que ma tante et sa famille sont stupides – vous les connaissez ? »

Rogue fut silencieux pendant si longtemps qu’Harry crut qu’il était allé trop loin. Finalement, il prit la parole. « J’ai eu le malheur de rencontrer Pétunia, oui »

« Vous – connaissiez-vous ma mère ? »

« Oui. » La voix de Rogue semblait étrange mais lorsqu’Harry leva la tête, son visage était caché par ses cheveux.

« Comment était-elle ? Ma tante et mon oncle ne me laisse pas poser de questions. Tout ce que je sais c’est que mon père jouait au Quidditch et qu’ils étaient Préfets en chefs. Et – et je sais comment ils sont morts. »

Rogue le regardait, ses yeux noirs brillants étrangement. « Tu as les yeux de Lily. »

Lorsqu’Harry ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, Rogue leva la main. « Assez, M. Potter … Je répondrais à vos questions, mais pas maintenant. Pendant les vacances de Noël. A moins bien sûr que vous rentriez chez votre tante ? »

« Euh, non, monsieur, je serais là. »

« Alors le lendemain de Noël. Pendant ce temps, vous devriez rejoindre vos amis avant mademoiselle Granger ne pense que je n’ai pris la fuite avec vous. »

« Oui monsieur. Merci. »

Quand Harry arriva dans le hall d’entrée, il trouva Draco se plaignant à Hermione des traces de bave sur sa robe tandis qu’elle faisait les cent pas, de mauvaise humeur. Draco s’interrompit lorsqu’il aperçut Harry.

« Merci mon dieu tu es là. Granger n’a pas écouté un mot de ce que j’ai dit. »

« T’es en colère à propos de ta robe, ce n’était rien de critique. » dit Hermione avec dédain.

« Rien de critique ? Est-ce que tu l’as _vue_  ? Si ma mère me voyait comme ça … » Draco frissonna.

Harry ria. « Tu peux te calmer Hermione. Rogue a essayé de me tuer seulement deux fois pendant que vous étiez pas là. »

« Très drôle. Il te voulait quoi ? »

« Il voulait inspecter mon balai pour voir s’il n’y avait pas de sortilèges. C’est réglé maintenant. Et il m’a dit d’arrêter de parler de Quirrel. »

« Oh. C’est en fait un bon conseil, » dit-elle, surprise.

« Ouaip. Mais il ne m’a toujours pas dit ce qui allait pas avec lui. »

 


End file.
